Greatest Risk
by Calen Moon
Summary: When Isilmeriel, Lord Elrond's niece, meets Prince Legolas there is an instant attraction. However Isilmeriel is afraid that loving Legolas will ultimately wind up hurting him. Can she over come her fear and be willing to risk everything for it?
1. Chapter 1

Greatest Risk  
  
Calen Moon  
  
Length: Nine Chapters  
  
Rating: PG-13 for graphic scenes  
  
Summary: When Isilmeriel, niece of Lord Elrond, meets Prince Legolas of Mirkwood there is an instant attraction. However Isilmeriel is afraid that loving Legolas will ultimately wind up hurting him. Can she over come her fear of love and be willing to risk everything for it?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything based upon Lord of the Rings, etc. That honor belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and always will. I am just a fan that writes fiction for entertainment only. So anything you recognized belongs to Tolkien and everything you don't is my creation. Please ask permission if you yourself get the writing bug and want to use anything from my stories. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Part 1  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Where has my heart gone?  
  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
  
I want to go back to  
  
Believing in everything  
  
~Evanescence  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had just begun to linger in the east. The beautiful colors of pinks, purples, and reds painted the sky. Rivendell looked like something out of a dream as the waterfalls reflected the new day's light. The warmth surrounding the buildings called to Isilmeriel as she made her way down the path to her home. The cool winds tossed her long, almost white hair.  
  
She had spent the past few years in Lothlorien, the land of her father. Although she found it hard to leave behind the beautiful golden woods, she missed her cousins, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel, and her dear uncle, Elrond. Now, not even an hour away from her home, thoughts flooded her mind. How faired her family and her home since she had been gone? She clouded her mind imagining the stories that she would be told. So much, in fact, that she didn't notice the sound of light footfalls surrounding her.  
  
Isilmeriel suddenly felt the weight of something tackle her to the ground. Instinct took over. She pulled a knife from her boot, threatening her attacker.  
  
"Peace, Isilmeriel," a familiar voice said calmly to her.  
  
Isilmeriel pushed the hair away from her eyes revealing a questioning look, "Elladan? What were you thinking? I could have killed you!"  
  
The raven-haired elf laughed, "With that tiny thing?"  
  
Looking at the knife, Isilmeriel began to laugh. The blade was the smallest of the elven weapons that she usually carried, but in that instant it was all she could reach. "I guess you are right. What are you doing here and where is that twin of yours?"  
  
Elrohir rushed Isilmeriel from behind and began to spin her around. "Isilmeriel, you are home!"  
  
"Elrohir, put me down now!" The younger of the elf twins obeyed and set her back on the ground. "I cannot believe this! I'm in this valley for less than a minute and you two are starting already!"  
  
The twin elves looked innocently at their younger cousin. They had missed all the shenanigans they had gotten into. Even though Isilmeriel was female, her antics could put her male cousins to shame.  
  
"Well, we have a lot to make up for," Elladan offered the excuse.  
  
"And you have been gone now for a few years, we missed you." Elrohir put in.  
  
"I bet you did," Isilmeriel teased.  
  
Isilmeriel glanced between the two identical Noldor elves. "I also bet that my uncle is well rested without me to patch up almost everyday because of you two."  
  
"Actually, he has had his hands full with Estel," Elrohir said.  
  
Isilmeriel rolled her eyes, "I can only imagine. Where is he now?"  
  
"Hunting," said Elladan, "We would have gone as well but we had to patrol. Orcs and Wargs have been seen around these woods."  
  
"Oh, that's just wonderful," Isilmeriel commented sarcastically, "Why didn't you send a message to Lothlorien, I could have helped."  
  
"Father didn't want to bother you," Elrohir stated. "Come, let's go home."  
  
Together the cousins walked along the path to Rivendell. When they reached their home, Elrond was sitting in his study. The sound of laughter urged him into the hallway. A large smile quickly spread across his face as he saw his niece. Isilmeriel walked up to her uncle and welcomed the embrace he offered.   
  
"Isilmeriel, it is good to see you again," the elf lord whispered in her ear, "Welcome home, my dear."  
  
"Oh, uncle, I have missed you so much," She whispered back.  
  
Elrond held her out at arms' length. It seemed like a hundred years since she had left his home for the woods of Lorien. He suddenly frowned at his saw a tear on the sleeve of her traveling dress. Elrond touched the tear and quickly pulled his fingers away as he felt the warmth of blood on her pale skin.  
  
Shaking his head, "Isilmeriel, my child, can you come into my house just once without bleeding? You are as bad as my sons. How did this happen?"   
  
Elladan and Elrohir began to snicker quietly. Elrond cast an angry gaze on the brothers.  
  
"It must of happened when Elladan tackled her, father," Elrohir replied as his brother sharply elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Elladan," Elrond scolded, "How many time must I tell you to be careful with your cousin? One of these days you are going to really get her hurt."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Isilmeriel said under her breath.  
  
"Isilmeriel, come inside and let me get a look at that scratch," Elrond commanded, "Elladan, Elrohir, get back to what you were doing before."  
  
"Yes, father," the twins mumbled as the departed for the woods.  
  
Elrond lead his niece back into the house and began to tend to the wound.  
  
"Uncle, do not be angry at them, it was an accident," Isilmeriel said trying to protect her cousins.  
  
"I know, Isilmeriel. I am not angry at them, just annoyed," Elrond chucked as he spread an ointment across the scratch.  
  
"Am I going to live?" Isilmeriel poked fun at her overprotective uncle.  
  
"Maybe," Elrond chuckled. "How was the Golden Wood?"  
  
"Boring," Isilmeriel smirked, "I didn't have any adventures or get into any trouble."  
  
"That is not what I heard," the elf lord could not hold back his laughter any longer. "My dear niece, what am I going to do with you. You act as if you were one of my sons and their friend Legolas."  
  
"Prince Legolas?" she asked. Isilmeriel knew the name but had never met the prince.  
  
"Yes, Prince Legolas," Elrond said, "I have had to tend to that rouge elf prince more in the past few years more than any one should have to in a hundred."  
  
"More than me?" Isilmeriel asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes remembering all the times he had brought his niece back from the brink of death. "By the Valar, no, but almost. Now go, clean yourself up and get out of that drab traveling dress. When you are finished come back here. I will arrange for food to be brought up and you can share with me every boring detail of your time in Lorien. Now go on, off with you."  
  
"Yes, uncle," Isilmeriel smiled as she left the room.  
  
She soon returned wearing a light blue beaded dress that brought out the ever-changing color of her eyes. Her long, albescent hair flowed freely down her back. A slight glow radiated off her pale skin making the ring that once belonged to her father shine faintly.  
  
Lord Elrond was amazed at the change he saw in the young elf. She had grown so much over the past few years. Smiling he waved for her to come and sit. Sitting down, Isilmeriel recalled every story of her long visit in Lorien. When she finished her tale the sun had already begun to set behind the distant mountains.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father!" Elrohir shouted as he burst through the door.  
  
Elrond jumped to his feet and caught his son's shoulders, "What happened, Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir took a moment to catch his breath, "Estel.. Legolas.. Attacked by wargs..Estel is hurt badly.Elladan and Legolas..are bringing him in..I ran ahead to tell you."  
  
Elrond directed his son to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. "Well done, my son."  
  
Isilmeriel looked up at her uncle with worried eyes. Reading her thoughts Elrond nodded. "Isilmeriel, go into the guest room where you can tend to Legolas. I will stay here and take care of Estel."  
  
Isilmeriel nodded and left the room  
  
Elrohir stood up, "They should be here in about a half an hour. Father, Estel.."  
  
"All will be well," Elrond said, sensing his son's fear.  
  
Elrond stood in the main hallway waiting for Elladan to arrive with Legolas and Estel. The elf lord's eyes widen when he saw Legolas and his eldest son carrying Estel between them. Estel was unconscious and blood flowed from several cuts throughout the human's body. This did not worry Elrond as much as the large, crimson stain that spread across the whole of his adopted son's tunic.   
  
Elrond lifted Estel's chin gently with his hand feeling the slight warmth of his breath. Estel was alive but barely.  
  
"Bring him in here, quickly," Elrond commanded. "Elladan, heat the water. Elrohir, fetch the bandages, needle, and thread. He will need stitching."  
  
Legolas watched in fear as Elrond opened Estel's blood soaked tunic to reveal several deep puncture wounds caused by the jagged teeth of a warg. The elf prince cursed himself for letting this happen to his friend. The beasts had come upon them so quickly and with so many. It was a miracle that Elladan and Elrohir were in the area and heard the battle, or all would have been lost.  
  
He himself had managed to escape with only a split brow and a cut along his upper arm. Legolas was so worried over his friend that he refused to feel the blood that ran down his fair face and stained his sleeve.  
  
"Elrond, will he live," Legolas choked.  
  
"It is too soon to tell," the elf lord murmured. "Legolas, you yourself have some injuries I want to be looked at. There is a healer waiting for you down the hall. Tamuril will show you the way."  
  
Tamuril had seen the young human being dragged into the house. The servant was quite fond of the young man and grew just as worried as Legolas. He watched and waited with anxious worry in the doorway.  
  
Legolas looked from the elf in the door way to his friend. "With all do respect, Lord Elrond.."  
  
"Legolas, go with Tamuril, or I shall have you dragged there. Do you understand me?" Elrond chided.  
  
Legolas nodded and followed the servant elf down the hall. He entered the room that Tamuril had directed him to go to. The only light in the room was from the moon that cast its beams on a figure sitting in the over- stuffed lounge chair near the window singing softly in Elvish.  
  
"I ur panya hoire  
  
En, ai, ve I lumna wilin oar  
  
I elenan mirilya mi I vilya  
  
Ve I isil ortan oro  
  
Caluva mi I vilya ve silma  
  
Ta rilma tyava alda 'ar sire  
  
Eh amba 'ar vela ta rilma  
  
Maica lean a I lome  
  
Mi I mornie, I isil 'ar elen  
  
Tananta rilma hovahaia  
  
Caluva undu homenel ma cemi  
  
Vela I rilma an ma ta na valda  
  
Sana lle hanar 'ar uin caure  
  
Milya hon, mornie n'lavtula har  
  
Asta I rilma 'ar uin lavta oanie  
  
En, I ur ortan an vinya re  
  
(The sun sets from another day,  
  
Look, ho, as the troubles fly away.  
  
The stars glitter in the sky,  
  
As the moon rises high.  
  
Shinning in the sky like silver,  
  
Its light touching tree and river.  
  
Look up and see its light,  
  
Piercing the shadows of the night.  
  
In the darkness, the moon and star,  
  
Reveal their light from afar.  
  
Shinning down from heaven to earth,  
  
See the light for what its worth.  
  
Close your eyes and do not fear,  
  
In your heart, darkness cannot come near.  
  
Hold the light and don not let it sway,  
  
Look, the sun rises for a new day)."  
  
The light of the moon made the elf seem to glow as it reflected off her beaded dress and long, niveous hair. Her pale skin seemed to radiate in the moonlight.  
  
Legolas caught his breath and began to walk quietly towards the creature. If she was a dream, he did not want to wake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isilmeriel stopped her song as she heard the light footfall. Turning around, her blue-green eyes meet with the silver-blue ones. She looked pensively at the elf-his long blonde hair framed the chiseled features of his fair face. The blood that ran down his face from the gash on his brow did not hide the beauty of the elf.  
  
She was breath taking. Her eyes glimmered like the stars. A slight blush swept across her cheeks and her rose kissed lips turned to a smile.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Are you the healer?"  
  
"Are you the rouge elf prince that Elrond told me to tend to?" Isilmeriel asked.  
  
Legolas scratched his head and laughed, "I guess that would be me. I am Legolas. May I ask you your name."  
  
"Isilmeriel," she replied. "Now, if you would go and sit down so I could do my job."  
  
Legolas protested, "I really should go to Estel. I am fine..."  
  
"Hara undu (Sit down)," Isilmeriel said firmly lighting the orb near the edge of the bed and then fetching the supplies she would need.  
  
Legolas obeyed and sat at the foot of the bed. Isilmeriel returned with a rag, basin of hot water, ointment and bandages and set them down on a nearby table. Legolas let out a hiss of pain as she began to cleanse the gash that ran along his brow.  
  
"Shh, it's all right," Isilmeriel said as she gently blew cold air on his head wound. "Could you remove your tunic? I need to get to the gash on your arm."  
  
Legolas unbuttoned his tunic and slid the sleeve of green fabric off of his shoulder so Isilmeriel could clean the wound on his upper arm.  
  
"How did this happen anyway, Legolas?"   
  
Legolas recalled the story of the battle with the wargs as she worked. When Isilmeriel had finished cleaning and bandaging his arm, he slid his tunic back on and buttoned it up. "You are a very skilled healer, Isilmeriel. In fact, I would say you are a skilled as Lord Elrond."  
  
"Lord Elrond is my uncle," she replied, "he taught me everything."  
  
"Really? How is it that I missed.never met you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I just returned from Lothlorien," Isilmeriel answered sweetly. "I left for those woods when Elladan and Elrohir departed to fetch Estel out of yours.  
  
Since he had entered the room he grew fascinated with Isilmeriel with each passing second. He had never had this feeling before and he did not want it to go away. Legolas placed his hand over hers, "I am finding new ways to be thankful for that human that stumbled into my woods." With his other hand, Legolas swept a few stray strands of Isilmeriel's hair away from her fair face.  
  
Isilmeriel's breath caught with surprise at the suddenness of his movements and the feeling that was rapidly overtaking her. Since the moment her eyes had met his, a new feeling began to burn within her. The two elves just stared at each other for a moment with a longing gaze. A smile tugged at the corner of Legolas' mouth as he gently pulled Isilmeriel close to him, his lips brushing her for a brief, magical moment.  
  
Isilmeriel pulled away quickly. This flame was spreading through her quickly. She knew well what the feeling was and feared it. She feared it more than anything she had ever faced before.  
  
Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir stood in the doorway of the room watching the two elves. They knew, just by the look in their eyes, something had changed the both of them.  
  
"Legolas." Elladan coughed trying to get his friend's attention without being too obvious.  
  
"Isilme..." Elrohir whispered his cousin's nickname.  
  
"Isilmeriel." Elrond finally spoke up, catching their attention immediately, "how fairs Legolas?"  
  
"I am fine, Lord Elrond," Legolas replied for Isilmeriel, "I am feeling much better."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir burst into laughter. They would have never believed that their cousin could ever turn that shade of red.  
  
"What is so funny," Isilmeriel asked.  
  
"The look on your face," The twins said together.  
  
Isilmeriel pushed her feelings aside for the moment and looked at Legolas. He returned the look and flashed a wicked smile. Each of them took a pillow into their hands and vaulted them at the twins. The two brothers caught the pillows and fired them back.  
  
"Enough!" Elrond boomed over the ruckus. "How old are you?"  
  
Isilmeriel and Legolas pointed at the twins and laughed together, "They are older than us."  
  
Elrond rolled his eyes, "That is an excuse I am getting weary of. Estel is going to be fine. He is resting right now, you all can see him in the morning."  
  
Legolas was so overjoyed at the news that his friend was going to be all right that he almost wrapped his arms around Isilmeriel in a warm embrace, but thought the better of it. It was odd to the prince, somehow, being next to her felt natural, felt right.  
  
Elrond left the room laughing to himself. He could see the attraction between his niece and the Prince of Mirkwood. As he walked down the hall back to Aragorn's room the sound of laughter filled the air.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas awoke feeling the warmth of the newly risen sun on his face. Slowly he got out of bed and got dressed. He was just putting on his tunic when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," he replied absent-mindedly as he turned, buttoning the shirt up.  
  
Isilmeriel entered the room to see the almost shirtless elf finish getting dressed. She quickly turned herself around so he could finish dressing. "I-I'm sorry," she sputtered through her words, "I th-thought that you were already up."  
  
Legolas chuckled to himself as he buttoned the last button and placed his hand on Isilmeriel's shoulder. "I am up. Is there something you wanted?"  
  
Isilmeriel met Legolas' eyes and felt her insides turn into butterflies. This was absurd, she felt like a child. Slowly and uncontrollably she felt her eyes begin to close and her head began to lean towards his lips. Legolas leaned in as well, feeling the same way. Their faces so close, they hung on each other's breath.  
  
Isilmeriel's mind came to her rescue and overpowered her emotion for a brief moment, just long enough for her to shake out of the trance that seemed to hold her and the prince.  
  
"Yes, I did want to tell you something," she paused as Legolas shook himself away from the moment they were about to share just seconds before, "Estel is awake now. He awoke just a few minutes ago and wouldn't stop asking for you. So I came to get you so you can go and see him." If she could, Isilmeriel would have kicked herself. Not only did she feel like a child, but she was acting like one too.  
  
"Well then I suppose I should go and see him if he's asking for me," if the elven prince could he would have shot himself in the foot with an arrow for sounding so stupid.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he left the room. Isilmeriel could hear him muttering something under his breath as he walked down the hall to Estel's room.   
  
Shaking her head, she left Legolas' room for her own, muttering to herself. She had feelings for him, but he couldn't know. She would wind up hurting him sooner or later if she let him know. She had to keep it secret, to keep him safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour or so later Isilmeriel came into Estel's room. He was sitting up in his bed staring at the window. She came and sat down on the bed next to her adopted cousin.  
  
"Manen ava lle tyava (How do you feel)?" she asked  
  
"Sore," Estel mumbled with a slight laugh.  
  
"Well, you look like a warg dragged you for about a mile, "she teased.  
  
"No," Estel said sarcastically, "It just chewed me up and spit me out."  
  
Isilmeriel could not help laughing. Estel joined in but soon winced in pain.  
  
"I am sorry, Estel, I didn't mean to make you laugh," Isilmeriel apologized. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"I'm a little hungry, but Legolas is having food brought up," Estel answered.  
  
"How did you two meet anyway?" she asked.  
  
Aragorn smiled remembering how he and the Prince of Mirkwood had met and become such good friends, "Well, I was coming back from Lake Town when suddenly I felt an arrow go through my shoulder. It turns out that I had stumbled into Mirkwood and the Wood Elves had shot me and thinking I was an intruder took me as their prisoner. I had to explain to King Thranduil who I was. Legolas was the only one that believed me. Well, to make a long story short, we soon became fast friends. How did you two meet?"  
  
Isilmeriel smiled innocently, " I tended to him last night while Elrond took care of you. Why?"  
  
Estel grinned ruefully, "Just wondering. He has taken quite a liking to you."  
  
Isilmeriel blushed slightly, "Why do you think that?"  
  
"He kept going on and on about this beautiful elf maiden who tended to him last night," Aragorn rolled his eyes as he began to imitate his friend, "'Oh, she is as lovely as Mirkwood at dawn. Her voice is like that of a Nightingale and her eyes change from color to color like the moon changes shape.'"  
  
Isilmeriel turned her head to hide the now wild blush the consumed her cheeks. No one had ever spoken like that about her, that she knew of at least.  
  
"You have feelings for him too, don't you?" Estel raised his bruised brow.  
  
"I should probably get you some more ointment for your cuts," Isilmeriel desperately tried to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Isilme," Aragorn smiled wickedly, "Do you have feelings for Legolas?"  
  
Isilmeriel could lie to herself but she could not lie to her little human cousin, "Yes."  
  
"What did you say?" Estel cocked his head.  
  
"Yes, I have feelings for him!" Isilmeriel said louder than she meant to.  
  
Legolas carried a tray of food back to Estel's room. He had personally wanted the task of delivering his friend's food and Tamuril would not argue. As he walked down the hall he heard voices from the room.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Legolas?" Estel asked  
  
The elf could not hear the answer.  
  
"What did you say?" He heard Aragorn ask, pretending he couldn't hear.  
  
"Yes, I have feelings for him!"  
  
Legolas nearly dropped the tray of food he held in his arms. The voice that answered was Isilmeriel. Recollecting himself he began to enter Estel's room.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, you're back," Estel noted with a devilish smile.  
  
. "Yes, and as you can see I have brought breakfast for you," Legolas set the tray on Estel's lap and flashed a smile at Isilmeriel.  
  
"Thank you, my friend," Estel said.  
  
Legolas and Isilmeriel watched Estel eat. He barely touched his food but insisted he had had enough. Convinced, Isilmeriel took the tray and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with a mug filled with a steaming liquid.  
  
"Here you go, Estel," she said as she pushed the cup into his hands.  
  
Estel breathed in the steam and held the cup out hesitantly. "Isilmeriel, I do not..."  
  
Isilmeriel interrupted him, "Your father gave me clear instructions that after you had breakfast to see that you rest. Seeing how you probably will not do it on your own, then you must be made."  
  
"But..."  
  
Legolas tipped the mug up to Estel's lips. "Strider, do as you are told." He lowered his voice so only Aragorn could hear him, "or I will have to make a scene in front of your beautiful cousin."  
  
Estel rolled his eyes as he complied; drinking all of the tea that contained the sleeping potion.  
  
"Strider? That's a new name. How did you come by that?" Isilmeriel asked.  
  
"It's a long story," Aragorn chuckled, "Just add it to the list of the ones I already have."  
  
Aragorn let out a large yawn and laid his head down on the pillows asleep. Isilmeriel skillfully checked his bandages before pulling the covers over the sleeping human.  
  
"Let's leave him so he can rest," she whispered.  
  
Legolas smiled but shook his head. "I would like to stay here with Estel for a while."  
  
Legolas watched Isilmeriel pensively as she left the room. He knew he was falling in love with her, no, he had already fallen and hard. And for some reason he couldn't figure out, he knew she loved him back. But why was she holding back and hiding it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Greatest Risk  
  
Part 2  
  
Isilmeriel sat alone in the gardens singing softly to the elements around her. Flowers of every kind released their sweet fragrance in the spring air. Birds chirped in the rejoice of the fresh season and the bounty it brought to them. A small brook flowed throughout the garden, the sound of its water harmonizing with the birds and the trees they rested in.  
  
Legolas had left Estel's side soon after Isilmeriel had left and had followed her to the gardens. Taking a deep breath he sat down next to her; she would know how he felt and he would find out why she was pushing him away.  
  
Isilmeriel stopped singing and looked over her shoulder. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied, "I want. I need to tell you something."  
  
Isilmeriel's heart jumped into her throat. He couldn't love her. If he loved her, then it would only make it harder for her to fight what she felt. "Yes, what is it?" There was no need to ask she knew the answer.  
  
"I love you," he blurted out, "I don't know how are why but I do. And I don't know how or why, but I know you love me too."  
  
Isilmeriel stood up and began to quickly walk away. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. He knew; somehow he knew.  
  
Legolas stood and grabbed her hands topping her flight, "Why do you run away from me?"  
  
"Because," she had to think fast, had to come up with some sort of lie to tell him, "because, I don't love you and you don't love me. You just think you do. It must have been that bump on your head."  
  
"Isilmeriel, stop it," Isilmeriel tried to pull away from him but to no avail. With his other hand he grabbed her free hand, forcing her to face him. "Why are you afraid to love me?"  
  
Isilmeriel struggled now. She couldn't bear this. Couldn't bear lying to him, but she had to, it was the only way it could be.   
  
"I'm not afraid of anything!" she yelled at him.  
  
Legolas moved his hands up to Isilmeriel's shoulders and held her still. He was far too strong for her to break away now.   
  
"Look at me," He said sternly, "You love me, I can see it in your eyes," Isilmeriel shook her head not allowing the tears that threatened her eyes to fall. "Look into my eyes and tell me you do not feel for me as I for you. Tell me!"  
  
There was silence for a long while as the elf prince searched through Isilmeriel's eyes seeing a clouded strength in their depths. He could not fight it any more. He had wanted to hold her from the very moment they had met. He leaned down and passionately kissed Isilmeriel's shaking lips.  
  
Isilmeriel pushed away and swallowed hard trying to fight back her emotions. Her voice was soft but firm as she lied. "I do not love you, Legolas." She turned and walked away acting proud. When she knew Legolas could no longer see her, she ran as fast as she could to the edge of the far gardens and hid herself under a large willow where her tears could fall and be conceal under the tree's low hanging bows.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I can't take it,  
  
I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
~Daniel Bedingfield  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas stood for a long moment in disbelief. He just had a feeling deep inside him that he knew was shared by someone he loved. But why was Isilmeriel refusing to love him?   
  
Slowing he walked back to the main house. Inside, he went to the balcony that overlooked the large garden. He leapt up onto the ledge, hugging one knee to his chest and letting his other leg swing over into the open air.   
  
Long minutes passed. Isilmeriel had finally come out from where ever she had run off to and was now sitting in front of a statue of two elves standing together, hand-in-hand, staring up at the sky. He wanted to go down to be with her, but thought the better of it. Her words earlier had nearly broken his heart and even though he wanted to be down to the gardens and hold her, he knew he could not. He had seen the hazy look of love in her eyes, but that was clouded by pain and fear.  
  
"Is that the way you sit in your home?" Lord Elrond asked with a slight chuckle as he joined Legolas on the balcony.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Lord Elrond," he replied still keeping his grey-blue eyes on Isilmeriel, "I do."  
  
Elrond clapped his hand on Legolas' shoulder pulling him down from the ledge, "Well, Prince Legolas, this is my home and I would prefer if you did not dangle yourself off of my balcony."  
  
Legolas managed a light laugh, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Now," Elrond placed his hand on the cool marble and peered out over the gardens, "What was it that you were looking at so attentively?"  
  
Legolas leaned his back against the railing, "Isilmeriel."  
  
Lord Elrond caught the sadness the prince held in his voice. "Oh," his eyes drifted over to his niece, "and why does that make you sound so sad and hopeless?"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. He was in no mood for the elf lord's banter, but he understood why Elrond was playing this game. He had seen it be played many times with Elrond's sons. "Because, I love her, Lord Elrond."  
  
"I know," Elrond said simply. "I was checking on my herbs in the garden and I overheard the two of you talking."  
  
"Oh," Legolas moaned. "You did?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Elrond smiled at the young prince. "I hope you realized she was not telling you the truth." Legolas turned away and did not reply, "Legolas, look out over the ledge one more time at the one you love. Look at what is in her eyes and heart and what she is looking at."  
  
Legolas complied. "I see what I've seen since I've been out here."  
  
"Then you see why she is afraid to love you?"  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Legolas raised his eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"That statue is the grave of her parents. Laurelwen of Rivendell, my sister, and Ravion of Lorien." The elf lord began to explain slowly.  
  
"Why would that make her afraid?"  
  
"Because," Elrond sighed remembering the pain and hardship his sister and brother-in-law had gone through. "Her father was not really from Lorien. He was a Silvan elf, but, for some reason I still do not know, he was exiled from Mirkwood. Ravion managed to find a home in Lorien, and soon became captian of their army. He and my sister met during the last alliance, fighting side by side. They fell in love just as fast and hard as you and Isilmeriel. Their love was not very highly looked upon by many. They could not understand why an once exiled Silvan soldier could love a noble Noldor elf and have her return his love. But their love overcame the disapproval of others. They were married and Isilmeriel was born years after.  
  
"What happened to them?" Legolas asked softly.   
  
"Laurelwen and the Lady Galadriel were very close friends and my sister insisted that as soon as Isilmeriel was able to travel, they would go to Lorien to present their first born to the people of Lorien. It was early evening on the Northern Pass and a pack of orcs ambushed them. They were killed." The ancient elf replied solemnly, "Killed by the one thing in all of Middle Earth that can overcome love if strong enough, hatred.  
  
"Weeks later Elladan and Elrohir were traveling on the Northern Pass, they had just turned five-hundred and were on their first long hunt without an older companion." Elrond paused for a moment choking back tears, he had not relived this nightmare in some time, " They found stains of blood upon the rocks and heard a distant cry in the bushes. Isilmeriel was half starved, wet, cold, and very ill. Elladan and Elrohir raced home with her along with heavy hearts."  
  
" Isilmeriel never knew. I refused to tell her for fear of breaking her heart like it broke my sons', all of Rivendell's and Lorien's, and mine. I kept the truth from her for so long. When I finally told her she lost almost everything she believed in. She had to get away, so she took sanctuary under the golden trees of Lothlorien."  
  
Elrond paused and looked at Legolas, his eyes bright with tears that would never fall. "I will never forgive myself, Legolas, for what I did to my beloved niece. Because of my foolish longing to protect her from pain, I caused her an entire world of it. She fears loving you will ultimately wind up hurting you, it is her greatest risk."  
  
Legolas stood, his mouth opened slightly in shock. After a few moments Lord Elrond spoke again. "You love her and she loves you. But it is you who must make her believe again. You must show her love without letting her give into her fear. You must give her time for her wounds to heal. As for now, let your heart guide you and do not give up on your feelings nor give up on her."  
  
"Lord Elrond, I could never give up on Isilmeriel," Legolas whispered.  
  
"None of us can, Legolas," Elrond smiled, "Trust me, one day she will be willing to take that risk and risk everything else for it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Greatest Risk  
  
Part 3  
  
Two months passed slowly and summer warmed Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir spent most of their time teasing Aragorn for not being able to go with them on their outings.   
  
Legolas and Isilmeriel spent almost every minute together, their friendship (and love) growing for one another. They only parted when Elrond wanted to speak with Isilmeriel or Aragorn wanted to see his friend.   
  
One beautiful summer day, Elrond found himself leaving his study to see what the ruckus was outside. He found all three of his sons and the elven prince teasing and joking around as they held the reins of five horses.  
  
"Elrohir, why did you bring five horses? You know very well that Estel can't ride on his own yet," Elladan chided his younger brother.  
  
"Yes, ha-ha, very funny, Elladan," Aragorn laughed sarcastically at the barb.  
  
Elrond laughed quietly as he watched the friends continuously poke fun at his youngest son. Finally, he took pity on the human, "Just where are you going on this fine day?"  
  
Estel managed to mouth a thank you o Elrond before Elrohir could answer.  
  
"We are going hunting in the southern woods, father."  
  
"Just the four of you?" the elf lord asked.  
  
"No, the five of us," Isilmeriel said as she came to the top of the small stairway that led to where the others stood.  
  
All eyes were upon the elf maiden at once. Legolas mouth dropped as he saw Isilmeriel. She was dressed almost exactly the same as the elven youths and Estel.. Her bow was slung over her shoulder and her sais were fastened around waist. Half of Isilmeriel's hair was pulled back from her face and the remaining strains were braided and tucked behind her ears allow the rest to flow down her back.  
  
Isilmeriel frowned as she heard her cousins burst into laughter. "What are you three laughing at?"  
  
"You look like a boy," Elladan laughed helplessly. His laughing only increased when Legolas elbowed him sharply in the abdomen.  
  
"Be quiet, Elladan," Legolas said as he turned his grey-blue eyes back upon Isilmeriel. "She looks beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," Isilmeriel smiled, joining the elves at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Lord Elrond placed his hand on his niece's shoulder and smiled. "My dear, could you not have at least looked like the elf maiden you are for a little while longer?"  
  
Isilmeriel laughed, "Oh, uncle, I have been in a dress for the past two years. It is high time I have been out to have some fun. Why, I haven't even had a chance to go riding because I have had to take care of Estel."  
  
Estel glared at his cousin, "Do not start, Isilme."  
  
"Are we going to stay all day making fun of Estel, or are we going to go hunting?" Legolas asked as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
The five elf youths mounted their horses and began to ride off. Before they got to far Elrond called Estel back.  
  
"Be careful, Estel. Your wounds are not fully healed yet."  
  
"Do not worry, father. I'll be careful." Estel smirked.  
  
"You always say that," the elf lord mumbled.  
  
Aragorn laughed lightly at his father's joke. Turning his horse around, he raced to catch up to the rest of the party and called back, "Yes, but this time I mean it!"  
  
"You always say that as well!" Elrond cried to his retreating son.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours had passed and the hunting party had not seen any game save a squirrel. The woods were quiet, too quiet. Isilmeriel was the first to sense that something was wrong. Stopping her horse she listened intensively to her surroundings. The only sound that came to her ears was the sound of the horses and Elladan and Elrohir teasing Aragorn more.  
  
Isilmeriel's gray eyes widened and she called to the elves a few paces ahead of her. "Stop! Don't go any.."  
  
Her warning was cut short as an orc leapt upon her, knocking her off her horse. The horse reared up and galloped off into the surrounding woods. Isilmeriel lay motionless on the ground, stunned from the wind that was knocked out of her.  
  
"Isilmeriel!" Legolas cried as he jumped down from his horse. The mare running into the woods as well.  
  
Notching his bow he aimed the arrow for the foul creature's head. Another orc slammed into Legolas making him drop his bow. Legolas whipped out his knives, fighting acrobatically as the onslaught of orcs came at him.  
  
Isilmeriel dared not move as her eyes focused on two orcs. One straddled her with his dagger at her throat; the another stood above her.   
  
"What have you there?" The standing orc asked his companion.  
  
"A pretty little elf girl," the other orc answered in disgust, brushing Isilmeriel's fair face with the tip of his blade, tracing the lines of her face back down to her neck.  
  
Isilmeriel turned her head as she fell the cold, evil steel against her skin. From the corner of her eye she saw Legolas fighting the pack of orcs.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The orc that straddled her grabbed her face, redirecting her attention to him. He snarled at the strength he saw in her eyes.  
  
"Kill me and get it over with!" Isilmeriel spat at the orc.  
  
The orc that stood knelt down. Grabbing Isilmeriel by the hair, he lifted her head up them slammed it hard into the ground. The elf hissed in pain as she felt her head throbbing.  
  
"Oh, we will kill you she elf. But we would like to have a little fun first," the orc smiled wickedly.  
  
Isilmeriel's eyes grew wide. She knew what orcs did to their captives. She had had a first hand experience on many occassions and did not want it again. In fear, she called out again to the fighting elf prince.  
  
Legolas had now disposed of the last oncoming orc as he heard Isilmeriel's cry. Retrieving his bow he notched two arrows. Letting them fly, they hit their marks, felling both of the orcs.  
  
The orc that straddled Isilmeriel fell heavily upon her. Isilmeriel let out a cry of pain as the weight of the creature caused the evil weapon to dig into her shoulder.  
  
Legolas rushed over and kicked the beast off of her. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the crimson stain that began to grow from Isilmeriel's shoulder.  
  
"Isilmeriel? Are you alright?" The elf prince dropped to his knees.  
  
"I think so," Isilmeriel winced in pain as she sat up.  
  
"No, you're not. We need to get you to Elrond now. Let me get Estel and..and," Legolas looked around the wood. All he could see were the corpses of about fifteen orcs. "Estel? Elladan? Elrohir?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Estel! Elladan! Elrohir!" Legolas called out again. He began to search the area.  
  
'You don't think they were..?"  
  
"No," Legolas answered her question before she finished. "Their tracks are here. The horses must have gotten spooked and ran away. Should we stay and wait for them?"  
  
"No," Isilmeriel replied, "They are probably half way back to Rivendell by now. We better start to head that way ourselves. It looks as if it were about to."  
  
Just then the skies opened and rain began to fall heavily to earth. Lightening flashed and thunder echoed through the woods.  
  
".Rain." Isilmeriel finished as she placed her hand over the wound in attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
Legolas took Isilmeriel's free hand and began to lead her down the mountain. After a few minutes of what seemed to Isilmeriel like hard trudging, the elf maiden stopped.   
  
Legolas turned around. His eyebrows furrowed suddenly as he saw that all of the color had fled from Isilmeriel's skin.  
  
"Come on," He said pulling her arm gently. "There's a ledge not to far from here where we can make camp. You are not going any further than you have to in this weather."  
  
Isilmeriel nodded and followed the elf prince. She was suddenly very tired and very, very cold.   
  
The ledge was only about half a mile away. Legolas helped Isilmeriel sit down against the rock wall than began to build a small fire with the small, dry twigs that lay under the ledge. After the fire could burn on its own, he tore a piece of cloth from his tunic and held it in the rain for a few moments. Once the cloth was fully soaked he began to clean Isilmeriel's wound.  
  
The gash was not very deep, but it was jagged and hot to the touch.  
  
"You've probably been poisoned," Legolas breathed trying to fight back his fear and tried to remain calm.  
  
Isilmeriel laughed lightly and leaned her head against the cool stone. "That's just wonderful. My first outing in two years and I have to get poisoned."  
  
Legolas' heart lifted slightly as he gazed up from her wound. "Here I thought I would not have to worry about this sort of thing happening with you. Now you need to rest, Isilme."  
  
Isilmeriel smiled and closed her eyes, sleep taking her instantly. Legolas watched over her intently. The fact that she had closed her eyes to sleep was almost certain proof that she was not as well as she was putting on to be. He worried how long it would take for the poison to take affect.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please forgive me  
  
I know not what I do  
  
Please forgive me  
  
I can't help loving you  
  
Don't deny me  
  
This pain I'm going through  
  
Please forgive me  
  
If I need you like I do  
  
~Bryan Adams  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Isilmeriel! Isilmeriel wake up!" Legolas begged as he gently shook her.  
  
Isilmeriel's eyes flew open. She found herself shaking in Legolas' arms. "What is it, Legolas?"  
  
"You were screaming in you sleep," The elf prince replied worriedly.  
  
"Oh, was I?" She had been plagued with nightmares all of her life depicting her death of her parents and other visions that she could not explain. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
"For what?" Legolas asked.  
  
"For lying to you, Legolas," Isilmeriel spoke softly. She could feel her body getting weaker and weaker with each breath she took. The orcs' poison was quick and caused Isilmeriel's body to shake uncontrollably in Legolas' arms. "For saying that I wasn't afraid and that I didn't love you." Tears began to roll slowly down her pale cheeks. "I do love you, Legolas, I have since.since."  
  
A harsh coughing fit over powered Isilmeriel's words.  
  
"Shh, it's all right, Isilmeriel," he said quietly, "We can talk about this later. Right now you need to rest and save your strength."  
  
Isilmeriel nodded and lay down. She was instantly asleep. His long, slender fingers brushed against her hot forehead. The fever made her skin clammy and would not allow her to find any warmth. Without a second thought Legolas unbuttoned his own tunic and covered Isilmeriel. After tucking the edges around her body, he laid down beside her and wrapped Isilmeriel in his arms.  
  
"Illuvitar, please, let her live through this," Legolas whispered to the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas awoke at dawn. The sun breaking over the horizon welcomed a new, warm day. Letting out a sigh he began to gently shake Isilmeriel.  
  
"Isilme, wake up. We need to get you to Rivendell." Legolas frowned when he saw that Isilmeriel did not respond to him and worry filled his heart. "Isilmeriel?"  
  
Legolas began to look over Isilmeriel. She had a very high fever and her breathing was too slow. The elven prince removed his tunic from her unconscious body and slid it on. He then took Isilmeriel into his arms and began to run down to the valley.  
  
Within the hour Legolas reached Rivendell. Running inside he called out into the open halls.  
  
"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!"  
  
The ancient elf lord ran into the hallway, his eyes still glazed over from sleep. They were soon opened fully as he saw his niece unconscious in the young prince's arms. Elladan and Elrohir had told Elrond about how they were attacked by orcs. After the tale he had to hold not only his sons, but also himself from going out to search for them in the heavy storm that night.   
  
Legolas did not even have to tell him what had happened to Isilmeriel. Taking Isilmeriel into his own arms he raced down the hall to his room.  
  
"Legolas, wake Elladan and Elrohir," Elrond commanded. "Hurry."  
  
The prince nodded and headed toward the twins' chambers.   
  
"What is it, Legolas?" Elladan asked groggily.  
  
"It's Isilmeriel. She is hurt badly. Elrond sent me to get you and your brother." Legolas replied as he pulled the Noldor elf out of bed.  
  
Elladan gasped as he remembered the events of the previous day. Leaving his room with the Silvan elf, he ran down the hall shouting his brother's name.  
  
The three elven youths entered the room Elrond had placed Isilmeriel in. Water was all ready beginning to boil with the sweet smell of Athelas permeating from it and Elrond was leaning over Isilmeriel's still form. Legolas knelt beside Isilmeriel and leaned over the side of the bed. The sleeve that had covered the wound had been cut away so Elrond could tend to it and blood flowed freely down her arm.  
  
"Lord Elrond, is she.? Will she.?" Legolas could not ask if she was going to die.  
  
"Not if I do not have anything to do about it, Legolas." The elf lord reassured the younger elf, although he was uncertain.  
  
She was slipping away fast. Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir had to work as quickly as possible if she were to live. After working over her for a long while, they finally managed to stop the poison that spread through her veins.  
  
After Isilmeriel had been fully tended to, Elladan and Elrohir went to wake Estel and tell him what had passed over the last few hours. Lord Elrond also began to exit the room, but turned back to the elf prince kneeling over the bed.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas lifted his head and looked up at the elf lord. Tears ran from his eyes leaving trails down his fair face. Elrond was one of the few people in all of Middle Earth the prince was not ashamed to let see his tears.  
  
"All will be well, young prince." Lord Elrond spoke at a length. " I will let you be alone with her for as long as you wish and I will have food brought up for you. However, you need to rest. It must have been a really long night for you both."  
  
"She was shaking so badly, Lord Elrond. She was so cold and scared, and I could not keep her warm nor comfort her," Legolas said softly.  
  
Elrond smiled at the youth, "Legolas, it is no fault of yours how she felt. 'Twas the poison that coursed her veins. You did very well. In fact, it was probably your love for her and her love for you that kept her alive."  
  
Legolas dried his tears on his sleeve and nodded at the ancient elf that smiled at him. Elrond read his thoughts through the look in the prince's eyes and left the room.  
  
Once Lord Elrond was out of Legolas' hearing range, he turned his gazed back toward the room where the elf prince and his niece were.  
  
"No, Legolas. Diola lle (Thank you)." He whispered as he continued to walk down the hall to his study. 


	4. Chapter 4

Greatest Risk  
  
Part 4  
  
"Legolas," a groggy but musical voice muttered.  
  
The elven prince lifted his head from where it rested on Isilmereil's hand. Her eyes were shut tightly.  
  
"Legolas?" the voice said again with distress.  
  
Legolas bent over Isilmeriel and passed his hand over her cheek, soothing her with Elvish words. "I am right here, Isilmeriel."  
  
Isilmeriel opened her eyes to meet Legolas'. His eyes were the only things she could focus in on. Her head spun from the injuries she had sustained the day before and the small bit of poison that still coursed her veins did not help matters either.  
  
"Legolas, where am I?" Isilmeriel asked.  
  
"You are home, Isilme." Aragorn entered the room and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
  
Isilmeriel rubbed the back of her head, remembering the previous day. "Estel, what happened to you and." Isilmeriel sat up, the dizziness wearing off.   
  
Estel gently grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back to the pillows. "Another story for another time, Isilme."  
  
The room was silent for a moment as Isilmeriel glared at her human cousin.   
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said finally, "Turion and Calatar are here. They have a message from your father."  
  
"Would you be so kind as to send them here, Strider? I don't want to leave her side," Legolas asked as he ran his fingers through Isilmeriel's long hair.  
  
Strider nodded and exited the room. A few minutes later he reentered with the two Silvan elves following him. Both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and slender bodies. In fact, many thought they were twins and few could guess that they were not even related.  
  
Legolas stood from the bed and greeted his friends.  
  
"I am glad to see that you are well, Prince Legolas," Turion said, glancing beyond the price, "But who is this beautiful elf maiden who lies hence?"  
  
Legolas turned around and smiled.   
  
"She is Isilmeriel, Lady of Rivendell and Lorien and Lord Elrond's niece," Legolas replied.  
  
Turion and Calatar nodded towards Isilmeriel.   
  
"It is a pleasure, my lady," Turion stated then turned his attention back to his liege. "Legolas, as you probably already know, we bring a message from your father."  
  
"Come, we shall talk of this outside" Legolas spun the elf messengers around and pushed them towards the door. He knew that Isilmeriel needed to rest and would not with guest in the room. Turning around he locked eyes with her. "I will return shortly, Isilme"  
  
Calatar stopped in the hallway and looked back to the room they had just come from. "Legolas, you scoundrel of a prince."  
  
"Cal!" Turion nudged the shorter elf. "That's none of our business."  
  
Legolas laughed, "It is well, Tur."  
  
"So are you together? If you are I can see why," Calatar's comment earned him another, but slightly harder, nudge from Turion. "What? I am only saying that she's pretty, Tur!"  
  
"Enough you two," Legolas commanded with a slight laughter. "Now what of this message from my father?"  
  
"He wishes you to return to Mirkwood as soon as possible," Turion answered.  
  
"I cannot return to Mirkwood. That would mean leaving Isilmeriel. Unless." A smile tugged at the corners of Legolas lips as he turn and ran toward Lord Elrond's study.  
  
"Legolas, where are you going?" Turion called out to the running prince.  
  
"You shall see soon enough," Legolas shouted back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come in," Lord Elrond spoke as he heard a knock at the door of his study.  
  
Legolas opened the door and entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Legolas, sit down, please. How is Isilmeriel?" The elf lord asked as he place his book on the arm of his chair.  
  
"She is awake now, but is resting," Legolas replied, sitting down in a chair across from the elder elf. "Lord Elrond, may I speak with you?"  
  
Elrond raised on of his eyebrows, "About what?  
  
Legolas took a deep. "I have just received a message from my father saying that he wishes me home as soon as possible."  
  
"That is not unusual," Elrond stated. "Is that the matter you wanted to speak with me about."  
  
"No, my lord," Legolas answered. "I do not wish to return to Mirkwood because that would mean that I must leave Isilmeriel. Unless."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
The elven prince held his breath for a moment. "Unless, she could return with me as a Princess of Mirkwood."  
  
Lord Elrond was silent for a moment then burst into laughter. "Are you asking me if you can ask for my niece's hand?"  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. He did not see how this could be funny.  
  
"Well, I am sorry, Legolas. I cannot give you permission to do that." The ancient elf began to laugh harder as he saw the look of total dismay on the young prince's face.  
  
Once he had composed himself, the elf lord spoke again. "I can only give you my blessing. She must give you permission."  
  
A smile lit across Legolas' face as his heart was lifted by Lord Elrond's answer. Leaping up from the chair he sat in and giving out a whoop of joy, he bound out the door, running into Turion, Calatar, and Estel.  
  
"Legolas, what was that all about?" Estel asked laughing slightly. He had never seen his friend so happy.  
  
Legolas held up his hand and turned to the two Silvan elves. "I will return to Mirkwood as soon as." he let his voice drift off and smiled broadly.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and spun him around so he faced the human. "Legolas, what are you talking about?"  
  
"All will reveal itself in due time, my friends," Legolas laughed to himself for a moment. "Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to go back to see Isilmer-"  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Legolas," Aragorn interrupted. "While you were with my father we finally got her to rest, as you should. You have not slept at all since that night."  
  
Legolas nodded at the ranger. Normally they would have spent half the day arguing about the matter, but the prince was tired. Bidding all of his friends to have a good day, he walked to his room and laid down on the soft mattress, sleep overtaking him in moments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas awoke hardly believing his eyes. The sun was breaking over the horizon, welcoming a new day. Had he really slept that long?  
  
Getting out of bed, the elf slid out of the clothes he had fallen asleep in and put on the freshly laid out leggings and tunic. After he had dressed he began to walk out of the room to go see Isilmeriel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come in," a voice called out sweetly, answering the knock on the door.  
  
Legolas slowly entered the room. His mouth dropped open slightly as his eyes fixed on the elf sitting on the over stuffed lounge chair that sat near the window, just as she was the day they had met.  
  
Isilmeriel wore a simple light green dress with translucent sleeves. Her hair, pulled back from her face in small braids, allowed every line of her beautiful face to be seen as she turned to meet the longing look in Legolas' eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas. Isn't it a beautiful morning?" Isilmeriel asked returning her gaze to the valley quickly to avoid a subject she did not want to address.  
  
Legolas stared into her blue-green eyes for a moment. Sitting next to her on the lounge chair he finally answered, "Yes, it certainly is, Isilme. You look well," Legolas placed his long fingers gently over the part of her dress that concealed her wound, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Isilmeriel smiled and placed her hand over the prince's, "I'm a feeling much better. It has almost healed, I can barely feel it."  
  
Legolas sighed in relief and moved his hand, stroking her cheek. "I'm so glad. You really had me believing this whole 'I've been poisoned and I'm going to die' routine."  
  
Isilmeriel burst into laughter and pushed the prince off of the chair.  
  
Legolas pushed himself up from the floor. "I want to speak with you about something important. Will you come with me down to the gardens?" he asked holding out his hands to her.  
  
Isilmeriel began to reach for his hands but hesitated. She had finally admitted her feelings for him, but she was still afraid. "I can't, Legolas. Elrond wants to speak with me about something."  
  
Legolas dropped his arms to his sides and nodded slowly. Without a sound he left the room.  
  
Once he was gone, Isilmeriel buried her head in her hands. Protecting him was breaking her heart.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond heard Isilmeriel's gentle cry as he was walking down the hall. He knew why she wept. He had just passed Legolas; the prince walked slowly with his head low. Something had happened between the two of them.  
  
"Isilmeriel?" he asked as he walked in his niece's room.  
  
Isilmeriel quickly wiped her tears. "Yes, uncle?"  
  
"What is the matter, aiaer (little one)?" Elrond asked sitting down beside her, letting her lean against his arm, not able to fight her tears.  
  
"I love Legolas," she replied.  
  
"Well, that is a good thing." Lord Elrond smiled.  
  
"No, it isn't," Isilmeriel shook her head. "I have to protect him from me and it's breaking my heart. All I want is to be with him."  
  
"Then you should be with him. Why must you protect him?"  
  
"Because I'll end up hurting him." She whispered.  
  
"My dear, you do not have to be afraid of love and you do not need to protect neither yourself nor Legolas from it. It is love that protects the people that share it." Elrond stated as he stood and walked towards the door. Before he passed through the large wooden doors, he turned back. "Let your heart feel the things it used to feel. Do not live your life in a shadow of doubt and uncertainty of 'what ifs'. That is no way to live at all, Isilmeriel."  
  
Isilmeriel sat alone in her room a long while. Taking every word Lord Elrond had just said to heart, she got up and went in search of Legolas.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For once unafraid  
  
I can go where love leads me  
  
And somehow I know  
  
I'll be strong  
  
~Vonda Shepherd  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As she walked down the hall she stopped. Hearing a noise, she spun around. No one was there. Suddenly, her vision was cut off by a blindfold, a strong arm wrapped around her midsection, and a hand placed over her mouth. Isilmeriel kicked and screamed out trying to get away from the attacker.  
  
"Shh," a familiar voice whispered in her ear as the hand moved away from her mouth, "You are coming with me."  
  
"Legolas?" she asked a little unnerved. "You scared me half to."  
  
Her voice was silenced as the hand was placed back over her mouth. "Be silent, Isilme. Now, just come with me."  
  
Legolas released the elf maiden, but left the blindfold on. He led her out of the house, passed the gardens, and onto the small bridge that passed over one of the many streams that flowed through Rivendell. The elf prince reached back behind Isilmeriel's head and carefully untied the blindfold.  
  
Isilmeriel looked around and placed her hands on her hips, "Legolas, was all of that necessary?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Isilme, but I need to talk to you and this was the only way." He replied.  
  
"Fine, Legolas," Isilmeriel pretended to be annoyed, "What is it?"  
  
"Well," he paused not knowing how he should put his words. "Well, I love you and I know you love me. Even though you try to hide it from me, I know you do, and I know you're afraid to love me, and," Legolas stopped as he heard Isilmeriel laughing, "and what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, I just-"  
  
Legolas interrupted her, "No, I'm going to finish. My father wants me back in Mirkwood as soon as possible and I refuse to go because that would mean I would be away from you and I couldn't bear that. So, unless being dragged home against my will, I will not leave this valley without you, Isilme!"  
  
"Are you finished?' Isilmeriel asked laughing slightly. "Can I talk now?" Legolas nodded. "I'm not afraid anymore. I want to be with you, Legolas, and I will follow you anywhere."  
  
"Are you serious?" Legolas asked baffled. "You really want to be with me?" Isilmeriel nodded, smiling brightly. "Then I have another question for you. Would you return to my kingdom? Would you be a princess to my people? Would you marry me and be my wife?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas, I will," She answered.  
  
Legolas moved closer to Isilmeriel and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Both of them had wanted this moment since they had met and now spring was changing into summer. Slowly they let their lips inch closer and closer until they locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Of course, of course. I will send runners out immediately with invitations," Elrond's voice boomed with laughter, "When can you get me the invitation list?"  
  
"We are going to make it out soon, uncle," Isilmeriel answered.  
  
Elrond embraced the two elves that stood in front of him in his study. Legolas and Isilmeriel had just told them the news that they were engaged.  
  
"Ah, who would ever imagine a union as great as this once again?" The elf lord smiled and let out a sigh remembering his sister's wedding.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn entered the study as they were drawn by the laughter that filled the large room.  
  
"What is it father?" they asked all at once.  
  
"We were just discussing the engagement of Prince Legolas and Isilmeriel." Lord Elrond answered when he could still his laughter.  
  
"We knew it!" Lord Elrond's sons cried out as they nearly tackled Legolas and Isilmeriel.  
  
"It's about time," Elladan said over exaggerating.  
  
"Really," Elrohir put in, "You two have been in love with each other since you both met."  
  
"Yes," Estel agreed, "and don't lie to us and tell us otherwise."  
  
Together they talked late into the night until Elrond commanded that they all retire for the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Greatest Risk  
  
Part 5  
  
"Legolas," a sweet voice sang into the elven prince's ear. "Legolas, it's time to get up."  
  
Legolas smiled and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
Isilmeriel laughed and pulled the covers down. "I know you're awake, Legolas!"  
  
Legolas opened his silvery-blue eyes fully and looked up at his fiancée. "What do you want, Isilme, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Isilmeriel rolled her eyes and pushed the prince out of bed. "Get up, Legolas! You have slept long enough and we have work to do. It's all ready been two weeks and we have to decide on a date and make the invitation list that we promised my uncle."  
  
"I know, I know. But it is kind of hard to get up when I'm on the floor." Legolas smiled and held out his hand so Isilmeriel could help him up.  
  
Isilmeriel gave him her hand. With his other hand, Legolas gripped her arm and pulled her to the floor.  
  
"Legolas!" Isilmeriel screamed.  
  
Legolas cradled Isilmeriel in his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Now what are we going to do? No one is here to help us up. So I guess that we must stay here all day."  
  
Isilmeriel burst into laughter, "There is nothing I would like more to do, but don't you want to set a date for the wedding so we can be like this for this rest of our lives?"  
  
"Of course, melamin, but-"  
  
"But we cannot do that until after we have gotten up and had breakfast."  
  
Legolas sighed as he stood up, "I suppose that you are right."  
  
Isilmeriel took the hand that he held out to help her to her feet. "So, shall we go to breakfast then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
After they had had breakfast Isilmeriel and Legolas walked through the house. Isilmeriel stopped at the door that led to one of the many studies. Legolas quickly placed his hand over Isilmeriel's as she was reaching for the handle on the large, wooden door.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?"  
  
"The question is, what are you doing?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Going into the study so we came start to make the plans for the wedding, Legolas," she answered with a confused look.  
  
"Let us make the plans at the waterfall, or in the little glade, or anywhere else," he pleaded, "Just not here. I do not want to be cooped up in a tiny room when I do this."  
  
"Fine." Isilmeriel giggled lightly.  
  
Together they walked to the waterfall. Legolas shook out a blanket he had grabbed on the way out. Sitting down they began to work on the wedding plans.  
  
"On what date should we be married?" Legolas and Isilmeriel asked at the same time.  
  
"As soon as possible," Legolas answered their question.  
  
"Well that would depend on how fast our guest can get here." Isilmeriel said. "So we should make the invitation list first."  
  
"Agreed," Legolas nodded, "Let us see. My father, Elrond, Gandalf, Turion, Calatar, Estel and the twins are a given. Plus, knowing your uncle, he will probably invite most of Rivendell."  
  
Isilmeriel laughed, "That is a definite possibility. Also Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Arwen, and Haldir of Lorien."  
  
"Haldir?" Legolas asked with a hint of worry.  
  
"He is a friend of mine in Lorien, Legolas. Haldir took care of me while I was there and he is like my brother." She replied, laughing lightly as Legolas breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Alright. So we must send runners to Mirkwood and Lorien." Legolas concluded  
  
"And the Shire," Isilmeriel added.  
  
"Why the Shire? Only Hobbits live there."   
  
Legolas had only heard of Hobbits and their land. In fact, it was rumored for many years that at one time a Hobbit aided a bunch of dwarves to escape from their dungeons many years before. The prince figured them to be sneaky, quiet creatures, ( however clever) with no respect if even one of them could slip not only himself, but also several other larger beings from his home. He did not understand why Isilmeriel would want any of those kinds of people present during their wedding.  
  
"That's where Sulerina has been living," Isilmeriel explained. "She is my dearest friend."  
  
"Sulerina? As in the Guardian?" Legolas gasped, he knew the story of the Lady of the Races sent to Middle Earth as its main protector.  
  
"Yes, but you may call her Rina, as does everyone else." Isilmeriel smiled as she saw the look on Legolas' face.  
  
At a length Legolas spoke again. "So we must send runners to Mirkwood, Lorien, and the Shire. It would take about three months or so for the invitations to be sent out and the guests to arrive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Then you shall be married when the first leaves of autumn begin to fall." Lord Elrond said as he looked over the invitation list.  
  
"Yes, uncle, that will give everyone time to get here," Isilmeriel nodded.  
  
"Very well. I shall send my fasted runners to Mirkwood, Lothlorien and the Shire right away," Elrond waved three elves into his study.  
  
"What about Gandalf," Legolas and Isilmeriel asked practically at once knowing that the wizard was in none of those places.  
  
"Leave that to me," Elrond replied, "I am one of the only beings in Middle Earth that can find that wizard after all. It would be pointless to send a runner to try to find him and you do want him at your wedding do you not?"  
  
The elf lord handed the elven runners the invitations with direct orders to deliver them as fast as possible. With a nod the runners left the room and took off in the direction they had been commanded to go.  
  
"Now," Elrond spoke at a length, "The feast I have arranged is to be held this evening and I want you two to look your very best. Do you understand? Now go back to your rooms and start getting ready so neither of you will be late this evening. Go."  
  
Much to Lord Elrond's dismay and agitation, the two were late, but he had figured as much, so he gracefully entertain their guest as he waited. Elrond saw the two walk in and waved them over to his side. "Friends, our guests of honor have arrived at last! A toast to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and my niece, Isilmeriel of Rivendell and Lorien, who shall be wed in less than a few months time!"  
  
The elves in the banquet hall lifted their glasses and toasted the engaged elves. "To Prince Legolas and Lady Isilmeriel!"  
  
A lively tune broke out and the elves began to dance. Legolas grabbed Isilmeriel's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. The merriment of the feast lasted well into the following night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few months passed rapidly and it was now August. Practically all the guests had arrived save a few.  
  
Gandalf had arrived on the wings of Gwaihir with the week that invitations were sent out.  
  
Arwen and Thranduil had arrived earlier in the week of the wedding. Arwen carried a message from Lothlorien with the apologies of Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Haldir, who could not make it due to an urgent unspoken business.  
  
Now the wedding was only a day away and only one guest had not come. Isilmeriel and Legolas stood on the balcony of Isilmeriel's room and looked out to the gate.  
  
"Don't worry, melamin (my love). She will be here." Legolas reassured Isilmeriel. "The Shire is a long way from here."  
  
"You've got that right!" A voice called from behind them.  
  
Isilmeriel spun around, her ever changing eyes fixed on the short, red- headed woman who stood in the doorway. Sulerina was known as the Lady of the Races. Grace of the Elves, fierceness of the Dwarves, vulnerabiltiy of Men, and the appitite and humbleness of the Hobbits.  
  
"Rina!" Isilmeriel cried as she knelt down beside the woman who was half her size. "I was so worried that you weren't going make it."  
  
Rina's bright green eyes stared at Isilmeriel with a questioning look, "Do you honestly think that I would miss your wedding, my dear friend?"  
  
Isilmeriel burst into laughter, "How could I have ever doubted you? But what took you so long?"  
  
"I had to practically sneak out of the Shire. You would not believe how many curious Hobbits want to see your kind." Rina smiled.  
  
"Hobbits? Curious?" Elrond asked as he walked onto the balcony. "The last time I met a curious Hobbit was when Bilbo visited with Gandalf and that company of dwarves quite some time ago."  
  
"Is that so?" Rina gazed at the tall, ancient elf. "Hobbits are in fact extremely curious. Do not let the fact that they rarely leave their borders make you think other wise, Elrond."  
  
Lord Elrond stared at the tiny being for a moment before he could no longer hold in the smile that tugged at his lips. "It is good to see you again, Sulerina."  
  
Sulerina welcomed the embrace that the elf lord gave her. "It is good to be back, Elrond."  
  
"Rina, there is something that I would ask of you," Isilmeriel grabbed the hand of her friend.  
  
"Then ask, Isilme."  
  
"Would you be my matron of honor tomorrow?" Isilmeriel asked.  
  
Rina thought for a moment teasing the elf then embraced her friend. "Of course I will, Isilme. You did not even have to ask."  
  
Elrond and Legolas laughed lightly as they watch the reunion of the two friends.  
  
"Legolas," Elrond said at a length, "If you would, I would to speak with you in my study."  
  
"Of course, my lord," Legolas nodded and followed the elder elf. "I will be back shortly, Isilme."  
  
"Go on ahead, Legolas," Isilmeriel replied, "Rina and I have quite a bit of catching up to do."  
  
As they walked down the hall to Elrond's study they heard the laughter of the two maidens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, I want to speak with you about a very important matter." Elrond spoke softly as he closed the door of his study.  
  
The elf lord walked slowly to the far wall of the large room and climbed up the ladder to reach the topmost shelf. Reaching up, he took down a small, wooden box. After he reached the floor, he walked over to Legolas and handed it to the elven prince.  
  
Legolas traced the intricate designs carved on the box in wonder and confusion.  
  
"Open it," Elrond said.  
  
Legolas complied. He carefully lifted the lid off of the box. Inside laid a necklace crafted from Mithril of a beautiful leaf with what looked like a diamond in the center. The jewelry reminded him of the ring that Isilmeriel wore. Legolas ran his fingers over the edge of the leaf. "My lord, what is this?"  
  
"It is Isilas," Elrond replied. "It is the mate to Silmecorma, the ring Isilmeriel wears. The two pieces were exchanged at the wedding of Isilmeriel's parents, Laurelwen and Ravion. I now give this to you, Legolas, to give it to her tomorrow."  
  
"My lord," Legolas breathed, "I am at a loss for words."  
  
Elrond took the necklace out of the box and placed it in the prince's hand. "Do not be, Prince Legolas. Isilmeriel was meant to wear the necklace of her mother, just as you are meant to wear the ring of her father. They belong to you both by right of love, and thus will symbolize and pr-," the elf lord stopped. He had almost given a dire secret away. "And prove it."  
  
Legolas bowed his head to the elf lord, "Thank you, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Ah, Legolas," Elrond said clapping Legolas on the back, "Who would have ever imagined that you befriending my human son would lead to this. I am truly the happiest I have been in a long time."  
  
"I as well, Lord Elrond," Legolas whispered as he turned to leave.  
  
"Legolas," Elrond called back, "where are you going?"  
  
"Back to Isilme."  
  
"It is nearly sunset," the elf lord chuckled, "You may not see Isilmeriel until the morrow. 'Tis ill fortune if you see your bride after sunset the day before your wedding. Now go; retire to your room. I have had food sent there."  
  
Legolas lowered his head and left the room in slight sadness. He did not want to wait to see Isilmeriel.  
  
"Do not worry, young prince," Elrond whispered, "It shall be well worth it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who would have ever thought that Isilmeriel, niece of Elrond and Lady of Rivendell and Lothlorien would be getting married to Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood?" Rina laughed merrily.  
  
"I don't know, Rina, but I'm glad." Isilmeriel replied.  
  
"Me too, Isilme." Rina agreed, as there was a knock at the door.  
  
Isilmeriel opened the door to find Tamuril standing with a tray of food for the two friends.  
  
"My ladies," he said, "Lord Elrond has ordered that dinner be sent to your room tonight."  
  
Isilmeriel and Rina laughed as they remembered the tradition that bride and groom could not see each other after the sunset the day before their wedding. They stood aside so Tamuril could set the tray down on the table on the far side of the room.  
  
As Tamuril began to leave the room he stopped by Isilmeriel and whispered in her ear, "Legolas had asked me to inform you that there is a note on your tray with a gift."  
  
"Thank you, Tamuril." Isilmeriel said closing the door as the servant left the room. Turning back into the room she saw Rina dangling a piece of rolled up parchment.  
  
"Rina, you give that back now!" Isilmeriel ordered.  
  
"Or what?" Rina asked sarcastically as she unrolled the paper and began to read the note. "Let's see what Prince Legolas has to say."  
  
Rina expertly dodge the elf as she read the letter aloud.  
  
"'My dearest Isilmeriel, I would like you to have this'" Rina held out the elaborate silver hairpiece letting Isilmeriel take it, "'It is something I have carried with me everywhere since I was very young. It belonged to my mother. It was one of her most treasured belongings. I hope that you treasure it as she did. Truly yours, Legolas.' Oh, Isilme, that is so beautiful."  
  
Isilmeriel, fed up with trying to catch the small being, sat down on the bed. Setting the hairpiece on the nightstand, she grabbed a pillow from behind her and threw it at Rina, knocking her over.  
  
"That was uncalled for, Isilme!" Rina scolded as she flung the pillow back at her assailant.  
  
Isilmeriel caught the projectile and rested upon it. "Oh, don't tell me that you didn't deserve it, Rina!"  
  
Rina burst into laughter and joined Isilmeriel on the bed. "That may be, but you cannot throw full size pillows at me. They're too big!"  
  
Isilmeriel laughed and pulled the pillow back out and began beating Rina with it. "You little liar!"  
  
"I never lie!" Rina yelled as she grabbed a pillow and defended herself.  
  
"Enough!" Elrond shouted over the noise. He came into the room after having been drawn to their room by all of the noise.  
  
Isilmeriel and Rina stopped fighting immediately. Lord Elrond laughed at Rina's futile attempt to conceal the large pillow behind her back.  
  
"Hello uncle," Isilmeriel breathed heavily as she pushed the strands of stray hairs behind her ears. "What brings you here?"  
  
"The noise that you two are making," Elrond replied as he glared at the two friends. "You are shaking the whole house."  
  
"That's absurd, Elrond," Rina protested, "If the noise from us was shaking the whole house were true, then we would be the least of your problems."  
  
Elrond pointed at Isilmeriel and Rina, "Now I want you to eat your dinner and go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day and you need rest, especially you Isilmeriel. The last thing we need is the bride falling asleep at the altar. I do not want to hear another peep out of you two for the rest of the night. Am I understood?"  
  
Isilmeriel and Rina nodded doing all they could to not laugh.  
  
"Good," Elrond relaxed, "Now I will leave you two be. Good night."  
  
Elrond turned and left the room. As he walked down the hall he suddenly heard the two friends shout.  
  
"Peep!"  
  
The elf lord shook his head. Bursting into laughter, he resumed his walk down the hall to his room. As far as he was concerned the two could be sisters by how they behaved. 


	6. Chapter 6

Greatest Risk  
  
Part 6  
  
Isilmeriel and Rina were woken at dawn by the sound of someone knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in," Isilmeriel said sleepily.  
  
A handful of elven maids entered the room. They helped Isilmeriel and Rina out of bed and directed to the room adjacent to them. Steam and the scent of crushed flowers from two large basins filled the air.   
  
After they finished bathing, Isilmeriel and Rina were taken back into their large room. The elf maids dried and brushed through their long hair as they ate breakfast. Once they were done eating, a maid took their tray and left. With in a few minutes she returned carrying a dress in each arm.  
  
Rina easily slipped her dress on. The beaded, dark green dress flowed to the floor. She gently smoothed out the long sleeves. Sitting down, she let one of the elf maids pull her long, red hair into braids as she waited for Isilmeriel.  
  
It took quiet a long while for Isilmeriel to get dressed. She traced her fingers over the intricately beaded designs that were on her long, white dress. The wide, sheer sleeves nearly brushed the floor. Once the dress had been finally fastened in the back, she sat down so her hair could be done.  
  
The elf maid pulled back and braided two thin strands from each side of Isilmeriel head and fastened them in the back with the beautiful hairpiece that Legolas had given her that had been attached to a long silk veil. Then all of the maids left Isilmeriel and Rina alone.  
  
"So tell me, Rina," Isilmeriel sighed standing in front of a full length mirror, "How do I look."  
  
"Beautiful, but."  
  
Isilmeriel's eyes grew wide, "But what?"  
  
Rina laughed slightly and stood from her seat. She walked over to Isilmeriel and motioned for her to kneel down. Isilmeriel complied and met her friend's bright green eyes.   
  
"It's just, something's not right," Reaching up, Rina took the long veil off and pulled long tendrils around her fair face, "That is much better."  
  
Isilmeriel laughed, "Thank you, Rina."  
  
"You're welcome," Rina smirked, "You never were one for being royal looking, even when it's appropriate."  
  
"Isilmeriel?" Elrond said as he knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in, uncle," Isilmeriel stood up straight.  
  
"It is." Elrond stopped as he entered the room and saw his niece. "My dear, you look lovely."  
  
"Thank you, uncle," Isilmeriel replied. "Is there something you wanted?"  
  
"Oh yes, it is time." Lord Elrond smiled reaching out his arm to his niece and Rina, who, in turn, bowed slightly and took it. Together they began to walk down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas too had awoken at dawn. He had requested to be left alone until it was time for the ceremony. So alone he prepared for the wedding.  
  
Originally the elf prince was to wear the long robes that fit his royal title. However, he had refused and now slid on the dark green leggings and lighter green tunic that had been made for him. After he had dressed he combed through his long, blonde hair and pulled the sides of it back in his usual fashion. Satisfied he sat on the edge of the bed and began to put on his boots when there was knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Legolas called out.  
  
Aragorn entered the room carrying a crimson, velvet pillow with a silver circlet. The human was dressed in clothing similar to Legolas' but less ornate and of a slightly lighter color. The elf burst into laughter; he had never seen his friend look so clean and groomed.   
  
"Just what is so funny, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas took the circlet from the pillow and placed it on his head. "Nothing, it is just I have never seen you look so nice, Estel."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," Estel replied somewhat sarcastically.  
  
Legolas turned to the man and placed his hands on Estel's shoulders. "Estel, I want to ask you something and I want you to take it seriously. Now honestly, how do I look?"  
  
Aragorn backed away from the elf and laughed shaking his head. "You prissy elf!"  
  
Legolas glared at his friend, "I said to take it seriously!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas," Aragorn squeaked as tears rolled down his face, "But seriously, my friend, you look fine. Now come on, or you will be late."  
  
"There's just one more thing," Legolas turned from the man and went to the dresser. Opening the drawer, he took out the wooden box that contained Isilas and handed it to Aragorn. "This is the gift that I will give Isilmeriel when we exchange vows. Will you carry it until that time?"  
  
"Of course," Aragorn replied, "Now let us go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Isilmeriel, Sulerina, and Elrond walked down the hallway towards the gardens of Rivendell, Arwen joined them. She was wearing a dark green dress identical to Rina's. Her long, dark hair flowed freely down her back and a crown that looked like woven gold branches rested upon her brow.  
  
"Before we go any further, I must get a few things for the wedding," Elrond said as he stopped at the door to his study and walked inside.  
  
He came out a few minutes later carrying a small, wooden box with very intricate designs and a small golden circlet. He knelt down and reverently placed the circlet on Rina's head.   
  
"Now you look fit to your title," he smiled at the small woman.  
  
Then Elrond handed the small box to Isilmeriel.  
  
Isilmeriel opened the little wooden box and found it completely empty, "Uncle, what is this."  
  
"Take off you ring, Isilmeriel, and place it inside the box," Elrond said warmly as he began to explain a little further without revealing too much to her, now was not the time for that. "You have always told me that you would like to give that ring to your husband. That is just a pretty little box to put it in."  
  
Isilmeriel embraced the ancient elf, "Thank you, uncle."  
  
"You are welcome, my dear," Elrond replied reaching out his arm to Isilmeriel once more. Taking her uncle's hand, they presumed their walk to the gardens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isilmeriel's blue-green eyes met the longing gaze of Legolas' grey-blue ones. Legolas was standing next to Aragorn and Turion to the left of the beautifully decorated altar. She tightened her hold on Lord Elrond's arm as she walked down the aisle.   
  
Once she reached the end of the aisle, Elrond left her side and stood behind the altar. Arwen joined Rina (who now carried the wooden box) behind Isilmeriel to the right of the altar.  
  
Legolas took a step up and took Isilmeriel's shaking hand in his own. "You look beautiful, my love."  
  
Isilmeriel stopped shaking, as she looked the elf prince in the eyes. They did not look away from each other even as Elrond began the ceremony.  
  
"Love, it is the uniting of hope, faith, trust, and strength within two people that brings a force that can envelope the earth within its arms. It is this force that brings us here today at the marriage of Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and Lady Isilmeriel of Rivendell and Lothlorien," The elf lord paused and turned to Legolas.   
  
Legolas cleared his throat and began recite his vows, "I, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, promise to love you with all of my heart, forsaking all others. To protect you with my own life. To respect you and cherish each moment that we share together. I promise to support you in trials and celebrate with you in joys. I pledge my everlasting vow to you and you alone. All that I am and all that I have is now yours forever."  
  
Then Elrond turned to Isilmeriel and nodded, signifying her to begin her vows.  
  
Tears of joy began to leave delicate trails on her fair face as she spoke, "I, Isilmeriel of Rivendell and Lothlorien, promise to love you with all of my heart, forsaking all others. To protect you with my own life. To respect you and cherish each moment that we share together. I promise to support you in trials and celebrate with you in joys. I pledge my everlasting vow to you and you alone. All that I am and all that I have is now yours forever."  
  
Lord Elrond reached out a hand to Aragorn and Sulerina, motioning them to step up. Complying, they held out the beautiful wooden boxes.  
  
Legolas turned to Aragorn. Lifting the lid off of the box, he took out Isilas. Isilmeriel's mouth fell open slightly as she gazed upon the Mithril leaf.  
  
"This is my gift to you," Legolas said placing the necklace around Isilmeriel's neck, "to symbolize my love for you and the vow that I have pledged."  
  
Isilmeriel then turned and knelt in front of Rina, opening the box and taking out the ring. She held it out in front of Legolas for a moment before speaking.  
  
"This was the ring of my father. My mother gave it to him to symbolize her everlasting vow to him," she whispered only so Legolas could hear through tears as she slid the ring on his finger. Raising her voice a little, she continued, "This is my gift to you to symbolized my love for you and the vow that I have pledged."  
  
"With your vows and gifts, you have given yourselves to one another." Lord Elrond looked from Legolas to Isilmeriel, "This bond that you now share shall be unbreakable, even in death. Do you both accept these ties."  
  
"We do."  
  
"Then it is my pleasure and deepest honor to pronounce you," Elrond paused and smiled teasingly for a moment, "Husband and wife. You may seal your promises with a kiss."  
  
Legolas took Isilmeriel into his arms. He brushed away the tears that ran down her face gently with his finger, unaware that tears now flowed down his face. Their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss.  
  
As soon as they broke the kiss the entire crowd rose to their feet cheering and throwing rose petals into the air. Even Gandalf got into the moment and set off his famous, beautiful fireworks. Legolas grabbed Isilmeriel's hand and led her down the aisle in a half run followed by the rest of the wedding party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A half hour later, Legolas and Isilmeriel entered the heavily decorated Great Hall. Everyone who was dancing stopped and left the dance floor. As slow music began to play, Legolas and Isilmeriel went onto the empty floor and began to dance.   
  
At the far side of the room Lord Elrond and King Thranduil stood talking quietly as they watched Legolas and Isilmeriel on the dance floor.   
  
"I have never seen your son look so much like you, King Thranduil," Elrond smiled glancing from the elven prince to the king. In truth, the father and son bared a great likeness. They both were tall and slender with long, blonde hair and the same silver-blue eyes that held a very strong power in their depths.  
  
"Lord Elrond, there is something I've been wanting to get off my chest," Thranduil said quickly grabbing Elrond's attention away from the previous subject.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I must admit to you, my friend, that when my son met yours, I was not pleased." The King paused. The elf lord knew this story very well and it had become sort of a joke among the two rulers, but this time Thranduil was not in jest. "I must also admit that I was a little apprehensive when I heard news that he was to marry your niece. But now all of the doubts I had had were whiped away the instant I met her. Your niece is a beautiful young lady with a beautiful heart, Elrond. I think that she is a perfect match for my son."  
  
Elrond placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulders and laughed warmly, "I think that your son is a perfect match for my niece, Thranduil."  
  
The elder elves burst into lighthearted laughter.  
  
"If you will excuse me, Lord Elrond, I would like to dance with my daughter- in-law," King Thranduil walked out onto the dance floor and tapped Legolas on the shoulder, "My son, may I cut in?"  
  
"Certainly father," Legolas nodded and stepped away letting his father dance with his new wife.  
  
"Hello, my dear," King Thranduil smiled.  
  
"Hello, your majesty," Isilmeriel bowed her head slightly.  
  
"You don't have to do that," The King chuckled, "You are the wife of my son and I see you as a daughter, not a subject."  
  
"That is quiet an honor," Isilmeriel said.  
  
"As much as it is to dance with you," Thranduil replied, "I would have never thought that my son would find his match through being friends with that ruffian of a human."  
  
Isilmeriel laughed, "Neither could I."  
  
Legolas stood by Aragorn and Calatar watching Isilmeriel lovingly.  
  
"Now aren't you glad that you saved me, Legolas?" Aragorn raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I certainly am, Estel. For the first time, I think, I'm glad that you turned my entire life upside down." Legolas answered as left his friends to dance with Isilmeriel again.  
  
"I knew you would someday!" Aragorn called back to the prince. His eyes then moved from his dancing friend to the figure of a beautiful elf maiden across the room. Smiling he walked over to her. "Arwen, my lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
Arwen laughed sweetly at the human who held out his hand to her. "Well, if it isn't the man I met in the woods not so long ago. You may certainly have this dance, Aragorn."  
  
Taking his hand, Aragorn led Arwen out onto the dance floor, their eyes alight with the same spark that Legolas and Isilmeriel shared.  
  
Several more elves followed them and soon almost everyone was dancing.   
  
Rina and Calatar leaned against the wall watching all the elves dance merrily. They had spent the last few minutes there and now occasionally exchanged glances and Calatar could take it no more.  
  
"Rina, would you care to dance?" he asked.  
  
Rina blushed wildly as she looked up at the elf. He was more than two feet taller than she was, but she noticed that beside herself, Calatar was the only person in the room not dancing.  
  
"I would love to," she smiled, "Just please be careful not to step on my feet."  
  
"Of course, my lady," Calatar chuckled and led Rina out onto the floor.  
  
The company danced late into the night. Finally, Legolas and Isilmeriel left the Great Hall, leaving all those who were still celebrating. They walked down the quiet, empty halls to the large room that had been reserved for them. As they reached the door, Legolas lifted Isilmeriel up into his arms. Sharing loving gazes and kisses they entered their room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas awoke at dawn feeling the cool breeze of early autumn. He lay in bed for a long while holding his new wife as she slept peacefully in his arms. He was content just to stay there all day just to listen to her breathe. With his hand he pushed way the strands of long, lactescent hair that had fallen into her face. Leaning in slowly, his lips brushed against her bare shoulder and then her cheek.  
  
Isilmeriel rolled over and faced Legolas still not fully awake. "Good morning, Legolas."  
  
"Good morning, Isilme," Legolas said as he lightly kissed her. "It is a beautiful new day."  
  
Isilmeriel snuggled closer to Legolas and ran her hand along his arm and back, "It is a beautiful new world."  
  
"That it is," Legolas chuckled as he ran his fingers through Isilmeriel hair. "So, may I take you up on your offer to stay like this forever now?"  
  
"We could but then you would miss saying good bye to your father, Turion, and Calatar," Isilmeriel replied.  
  
"Oh, we will see them soon enough in Mirkwood, melamin," Legolas said nonchalantly.  
  
"Ah, but there is another reason we cannot stay here. I have less than a month left to spend in Rivendell. I would like to soak in as much of this place as I can before we go," Isilmeriel's serious look turned into a rueful smile, "Besides, if I'm not mistaken, it is still warm enough to go for a swim."  
  
"Oh, is it now?"  
  
"It is," Isilmeriel winked as she got out of the bed and walked into the small room next to their own. She came out a few minutes later wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants. Coming back over to the bed she grabbed Legolas' hand a pulled him out from under the covers and threw him smiliar clothing. "And I will race you there."  
  
Isilmeriel turned and bolted out of the door. Legolas followed her in hot pursuit through the woods towards the waterfall. The prince finally managed to get ahead of her as they came out of the woods. Legolas skidded to a stop at the water's edge and listened. Something was not right.   
  
Legolas turned on his heels and managed to catch Isilmeriel before she could dive into the water. Isilmeriel went to speak but was silenced when Legolas cupped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Just get into the water, Isilme, and try not to make a sound," Legolas whispered.  
  
Once they had gotten into the water, they hid themselves under the lip of one of the many rock ledges.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?"  
  
"Something evil draws near," he replied quietly, "Can you not feel it?"  
  
Isilmeriel closed her eyes and focused on all her other senses. The feel of the wind, the smell in the air, the deafening quiet of the forest. "Orcs!"  
  
Just then a small pack of orcs stepped out from the trees. Legolas stretched his body over Isilmeriel, doing his best to conceal and protect her. Inside their thoughts, the two elves scolded themselves from not bringing any weapons. They only carried two things: Isilas, which hung from Isilmeriel's neck, and Silmecorma, the ring Legolas now wore.  
  
A few of the orcs had walked down to the water and were now drinking greedily. They had waded into the water and were close to the two elves, too close.  
  
Suddenly, the slick rocks caused Isilmeriel's foot to slip from under her. This, in turn, caused quite a splash and the orcs stood up straight in full attention.  
  
"What was that?" the orc that appeared to be their leader asked.  
  
"I don't know," the orc closest to Isilmeriel and Legolas answered, "It came from that ledge over there."  
  
"Well go and check it out, you fool." The leader growled.  
  
The orc that had been commanded waded over to the ledge. Legolas pressed in tighter. They whispered their love in each other's ears as they closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.  
  
"There is nothing here, boss," the orc shouted back, turning away from ledge and walking back to the pack, "It must have been a fish."  
  
'All right, you scabs," their leader hollered, "You have had enough to drink! Now pack it up and move out!"  
  
Once it was safe again, Legolas and Isilmeriel slowly came out from under the ledge and out of the water.  
  
"That was odd," Isilmeriel said.  
  
"That is an understatement," Legolas peered out into the woods making sure it was safe to walk through, "All of those orcs heard that splash and that one orc was staring straight at us."  
  
"I know, maybe my uncle will have an explanation. Let us go back," Isilmeriel and Legolas began to walk down the path that led back to Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Rina sat in one of many of the living rooms that Rivendell held. Elrond had just finished telling Gandalf and Rina that Isilmeriel and Legolas now bore Isilas and Silmecorma. That, and the fact that neither one of them knew of their power.  
  
"You did what?" Rina asked in shock. "You gave them both the power of Arda? You gave them two of the most powerful things in all of Middle Earth and neither one of them know about?"  
  
Elrond rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes, Sulerina, I did."  
  
"Does she even know of her power?" the small lady asked truly not believing her ears.  
  
"No, Rina, she does not.: he admitted. " I do not see the harm in it if they do not know. Isilmeriel will discover her power in times and Isilas and Silmecorma will do their job and protect their wearers."  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond, it will," Gandalf said solemnly, "but what will happen when then time comes for the wearers to protect the purpose of Isilas and Silmecorma? What will come to pass when they must wield that power together and know not of it?"  
  
"They should know, Elrond," Sulerina agreed. "They now hold a great power with no knowledge of it."  
  
"I know, I know," Elrond sighed, "but for the time, would it cause any harm to just let them live in happiness without knowing of what they bear?"  
  
"None can answer that," Gandalf replied, "You may put it off, but a time will come when they must find out. And you, Elrond, may be the only one to tell them."  
  
Suddenly, the doors of the room flung open and Legolas and Isilmeriel entered soaking wet.  
  
"What happened?" Elrond stood up quickly and offered his seat to his niece. In turn, Rina relinquished hers to Legolas.  
  
"We were up at the lake for a swim, but a pack of orcs moved out from the woods," Legolas answered, "We hid under the lip of the ledge."  
  
"Thank the Valar you were not discovered," Elrond exclaimed.  
  
"That's just it, uncle," Isilmeriel began, "My foot slipped out from under me and made a great splash. One orc came over to see what it was. He stared directly at us, but did not see us."  
  
Rina and Gandalf exchanged quick glances with Elrond. The elf lord's eyes moved to the two dripping elves, he noticed that they were both wearing blue.  
  
"Perhaps it was because you were camouflaged," Elrond attempted an excuse, "You are both wearing blue and you were hidden by the water and shadow of the ledge. Is it not true that orcs do not have the best eyesight?"  
  
At the same time Rina and Gandalf unnoticeably let out a sigh and shook their heads.  
  
"I suppose that could be a reason," Isilmeriel said a bit unsure.  
  
Elrond relaxed a little, "Now I want you both to get out of those wet clothes and met us for luncheon on the veranda in an hour."  
  
"Uncle, if we may," Isilmeriel opposed politely, "Could we take our luncheons in our room?"  
  
"Certainly," Gandalf answered for the elf lord, "You both have had a very narrow escape and I am sure you would like to spend some time alone. That is if it is all right with you, Elrond"  
  
The ancient elf met the wizard's gaze and nodded, "Of course. I will have Tamuril bring up a tray for you both."  
  
Legolas and Isilmeriel thanked Elrond and left the room quietly for their own. Once they were gone, Elrond sank into the chair that Isilmeriel had been sitting in, ignoring the fact that it was wet.  
  
"Nice save, Elrond," Rina teased.   
  
"Oh, be silent Rina," Elrond said as he threw a pillow at the small being.  
  
Gandalf caught the pillow before it could hit Rina and threw it down in Elrond's lap, "There will be none of that, Lord Elrond. Now I know where your children get it from."  
  
Elrond gazed hard into the sky blue eyes of the Istari before bursting into laughter. Gandalf and Rina joined the elf lord, as his mirth was infectious. 


	7. Chapter 7

Greatest Risk  
  
Part 7  
  
A month had passed since the wedding and Legolas and Isilmeriel were ready to set out for Mirkwood. Aragorn had insisted that he go with them, not wanting them to travel alone.   
  
It was now mid-afternoon and they had reached the edge of the forest that separated the mountains from the smooth plains. Legolas stepped out from the trees and welcomed the warmth of the sun. His ears did not pick up the sound of footsteps drawing closer to him until he felt the hard blow from the pommel of a sword.  
  
Aragorn, knowing that he should protect Isilmeriel, grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the forest. Then threw her down on the soft floor and lay down beside her. The ranger had to hold his cousin down as they watched as other men joined Legolas' attacker.  
  
Legolas was lifted from the ground to his knees and was held still by two strong-armed men. His elven eyes locked on a cruel looking, dark man who approached him. The man too closely resembled a man that Legolas regretted knowing. Fear and anger filled his mind at the memory.  
  
"What have we here?" The man knelt down, taking the tip of his long dagger he tilted Legolas' chin up to meet him eye to eye. "An elf! Tell me, men," the rough looking man smiled wickedly, "Do we have enough supplies to keep this elf alive. He'll fetch a pretty price from people who want a pretty slave."  
  
"We barely have enough for ourselves, Verlen," one of the men answered, "But if you think that he will be worth it, why not?"  
  
"Good," Verlen chuckled to himself, "Shackle him with the other slaves."  
  
"No!" Isilmeriel shouted, releasing herself from Aragorn's hold and stepping out from the trees.  
  
"Another elf?" the slave trader raised his eyebrow as he looked over Isilmeriel. He could barely tell that she was female, for her hair was pulled back like a man's and she wore the clothing of a man.  
  
The men that held Legolas pushed down harder on him as he tried to break free from their grasp.  
  
"You cannot take him as your slave," she said.  
  
Verlen laughed and walked over to Isilmeriel, circling her and flicking her hair, "And why is that, she elf?"  
  
"I cannot let you," she answered solemnly.  
  
This only caused the man to laugh harder, "Is that so? And how do you plan to stop me from taking him?"  
  
Isilmeriel looked to her husband and looked away quickly. "I know that men of you kind like to make deals, unless I am mistaken."  
  
"You aren't mistaken," said Verlen. "What of it?"  
  
"If you let this elf go," Isilmeriel paused and took a deep breath, meeting the eyes of the man, "I will take his place."  
  
"Va, melamin (Do not, my love)," Legolas begged.  
  
"Shut up, you," one of the men holding Legolas down kicked him sharply in the stomach.  
  
Isilmeriel rushed over to him as he doubled over in pain. She cupped his face in her hands. "Ava dela (Don't worry)"  
  
"Why should I take you instead of him?" Verlen asked, noticing the affection between the two elves.  
  
Isilmeriel stood regally and proposed her answer, "I am younger, swifter, than he is. And surely a she elf would fetch more of a price than any male ever would."  
  
The slave trader thought for a moment, "Deal." Verlen pointed at one of his men, "You, fetch the rest of the caravan and have someone bring me the chains."  
  
The man that Verlen had spoken to gave a quick nod and ran to where the caravan had made its camp. With in a few minutes he returned carrying heavy chains and presented them to Verlen. Verlen took the chains and held them out to Isilmeriel.  
  
"One minute," she requested.  
  
"Hurry up," Verlen shouted.  
  
Isilmeriel knelt down next to her husband; their pain filled eyes meeting. Legolas saw within the depths of Isilmeriel's green eyes a hidden strength and courage he had not seen before. Yet, his heart burned with pain.   
  
"Va lle sina. (Do not do this)," Legolas pleaded with unshed tears behind his eyes, "Avan vanya lav lle (I will not let you)"  
  
Isilmeriel smiled sadly. Fighting back her own tears she unnoticeably slipped Isilas into his hand. "Elme arwa la cilme. Inye vanda na varylle ar inye vanya tessa sanda na ta. Llie atarlye cresse ayon are llie yonta..(We have no choice. I vowed to protect you and I will hold true to it. You are your father's only heir and you are.)" She let her voice trail off. Legolas would never let her use the fact that he was more important than her as an excuse to go in his place. " Estel nye, inye vanya hirtie atana lle. (Trust me, I will find a way back to you.)  
  
Legolas brushed his lips lightly against Isilmeriel's, "Amin mela lle. (I love you)"  
  
"Amin mela lle," Isilmeriel whispered back.  
  
Standing up, Isilmeriel threw down her bow, arrows, sias, and the dagger that was concealed within her boot. She approached Verlen and stood proudly. She held out her hands and let them be shackled. Then she pulled the long hair away from her neck. Closing her eyes, she let the men place a cruel manacle around her neck.   
  
Legolas struggled against the men who held him as he watched. He hated feeling this helpless. But what could he do? If he managed to free himself and fight he knew they would kill Isilmeriel.  
  
"Move out, men," Verlen shouted to get the caravan rolling.  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"This ought to shut you up, elf," the man laughed wickedly bringing down the pommel of his sword once more on the elf's head.  
  
Blood ran from the open wound and Legolas' eyes rolled back into his head as yellow dots danced in front of his eyes. The last thing he heard was the evil laughter of the slave traders and his wife's cry of pain as the caravan began moving. Consciousness slipped away from the prince as the men released their hold and he hit the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isilmeriel had been towed behind the caravan for several miles now and the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon. Small blotches of blood stained the collar of her tunic from the manacle chafting her sensitive neck.  
  
"This thing is not necessary," she said pulling at the metal around her neck.  
  
The red headed man, shorter than Isilmeriel, grabbed the chain, jerking her neck downward as he laughed wickedly. Isilmeriel normally would have fought back but her hands were anything but free and being chained to a moving cart with a few other slaves did not help either.   
  
"Neither was taking that elf's place, but you did it," the man replied. "And just because it's not necessary, does not mean that it's not fun. Especially shutting that elf up back there."  
  
Isilmeriel tried to lunge at the man. Jumping back, the man dodged Isilmeriel's blow and let her fall to the ground. She cried out in pain as the moving cart pulled her along.  
  
"Stop the cart," the slave next to Isilmeriel called out. She was young and fair of face with long brown hair. "The elf has fallen!"  
  
The cart immediately stopped and the woman helped Isilmeriel to her feet. The man that stood over them kicked the woman down to the ground.  
  
"Elves are people of grace, she can get her self up, slave," he growled.  
  
"Manren!" Verlen shouted as he approached the man and slapped him across the face, "Enough. How many times must I tell you not to mess around with the slaves while the carts are moving? They need to be alive to sell them, especially the elf! I could care less about the others for right now."  
  
"But, Verlen," Manren tried to defend himself, "I was just having a little fun."  
  
"The things you consider fun.." Verlen began but suddenly changed the subject. "Seeing as how we have stopped, we might as well make camp. Manren, make sure the slaves get their rations."  
  
Manren snarled as Verlen turned his back and walked away to join the men who busily getting a fire going. The heavy man went over to the cart that held the supplies and brought back a couple skins of water and a loaf of stale bread. Throwing them on the ground, he swore at the slaves, especially y the elf. Then he turned and joined the other traders who were now laughing merrily and sharing a barrel of ale.  
  
The dark-hair slave girl took one of the skins and some bread and seated herself next to Isilmeriel who had backed away from the cart as far as she could. Taking a piece of cloth from her own rags, she began washing the blood away from Isilmeriel's neck.  
  
"Thank you," Isilmeriel said as she winced in pain.  
  
"You're welcome. My name is Kiarwyn. I know it can be tough for someone who's new in the line. If you need anything else just call me," the woman smiled as she finished treating Isilmeriel. "The days are long and nights are short, so you should try to rest as much as possible. We like to use the soft grass as a pallet and it keeps us warm. Well, good night then."  
  
Isilmeriel watched Kiarwyn gather the long grasses of the plains and lay down upon them, sleep taking her instantly. The rest of the slaves did the same.   
  
A good distance away Isilmeriel could here the laughter of the drunken slave drivers around the fire as they ate and drank their fill. This was her chance.  
  
Isilmeriel searched the area around her for anything she could use to pick the locks of manacles that kept her prisoner. Finally, she found a small but strong stick and using a rock, she filed the end into a point and carefully opened the lock. It was a little trick that Rina had taught her when she the were out on an adventure together when she was still very, very young.  
  
Isilmeriel carefully stepped out of the camp. Hesitantly she looked back at the number of sleeping slaves behind. She vowed, then and there, that she would return to free them when she could. Running as fast and silently as she could, she raced away from the caravan.  
  
Manren had left the circle of men to scrounge the area for firewood. The cruel man saw the light that seemed to shine from the elf as she ran as fast as she could. He laughed wickedly to himself, waiting for her to come to him. As Isilmeriel passed by the man, Manren heavily brought both his fists down upon her head.  
  
Isilmeriel fell to the cool earth motionless. Blood trickled down the side of her face from a cut that marred her temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas could feel the warmth of fire against his back. He opened his eyes to find the stars twinkling at him. Reaching up, he felt the soft fabric of a bandage wrapped around his head.  
  
"Oh, good," Aragorn said. Legolas spun around seeing the ranger on the other side of the fire roasting a partridge on a spit. "You're up."  
  
"What happened?" Legolas groaned he felt the lump on the back of his head and the wetness of the bandage from the blood. The prince suddenly leapt to his feet, ignoring his throbbing head, as he remembered what happened. "Isilmeriel!"  
  
Aragorn rose and went to his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She was taken, Legolas, remember?"  
  
"Of course I remember, Aragorn," Legolas pulled away from the man and grabbed his bow, "Come on!"  
  
Aragorn took the weapon away from Legolas and tried to get him to sit down again, "Legolas, they have at least a half day start ahead of us and you are injured."  
  
"I don't care!" Legolas' words were harsher than he meant them to be. "Aragorn, they have taken my wife!"  
  
"I know," Aragorn said softly.  
  
"No, you don't!" Legolas yelled, anger and worry taking over. "Did you see what they put on her? They took her as a slave! As a slave, Aragorn. I will not stand idly by while those.those."  
  
"Men?"  
  
Legolas' voice softened a bit as he heard the tone in Aragorn's voice. "Those men will hurt her. I am going after her."  
  
Aragorn caught the arm of Legolas as the elf was storming out of the camp, "No, you are not, Legolas."  
  
"W do not know what they will do to her! What they could be doing to her now!"  
  
Aragorn was taken aback by the fierceness of Legolas' voice. "Legolas, think this through. Do you want to see Isilmeriel ever again?"  
  
"More than anything," Legolas replied softly fighting back tears.  
  
Aragorn approached his elven friend and placed his hand on his shoulder once more, "If you go marching in there right now then they will kill you and Isilmeriel both. They out number us ten to one and they will use Isilmeriel as their defense. We need to think this through."  
  
"The one time you want to think things through, Aragorn," Legolas laughed lightly.  
  
"Now are you going to make fun of me all night, or are we going to make a plan to get your wife back?" Aragorn raised and eyebrow.  
  
"I am sure we could make time for both," Legolas muttered so low that Aragorn could not hear him.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn sat near the fire and mapped out everything that they were going to do to get Isilmeriel back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isilmeriel heard voices as she slowly woke up from the blow to the head she had sustained the night before. She could tell she was standing on something that was moving and that her hands her bound tightly above her head.  
  
"Oh look," one voice said. As Isilmeriel opened her now gray eyes she could see Verlen and Manren standing in front of her. Verlen had been the one who had spoken and had now moved to her side. "The little wretch is awake. Good morning little she elf."  
  
Isilmeriel turned her head away from the man as his last words were spat into her face. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are still with us," Manren answered with a slight chuckle. "In a special cart where we take our insubordinate slaves and teach them a lesson.  
  
"Yes, you tried to run away from us last night," Verlen added. "We cannot allow a thing like that to go unpunished. So we are going to have to break your spirit a little bit."  
  
"Nothing can break my spirit," Isilmeriel's voice rasped but still held strength, "especially you. How can the weak break the strong."  
  
Verlen brought his hand swiftly across Isilmeriel's face. Isilmeriel licked the blood that came to the surface of her lip. The man then grabbed her face in his hand and pushed her head back against the wooden post that she was bound to. He shook a long, leather whip with sharp objects tied at the end of the length in front of her face.  
  
"This is how!" he replied spinning Isilmeriel around, pressing her face into the post.  
  
Verlen cracked his whip a few times before he harshly brought it down upon her back. Isilmeriel bit her bleeding lip; she would not let this man hear her pain.  
  
"What is the matter, elf," breathing hard he dropped his whip. Verlen had lashed out hard enough to kill a normal person with one stroke, but Isilmeriel had survived five without a sound. "Manren didn't knock you too senseless last night, did he?"  
  
"No," Isilmeriel answered gravely. She was in great pain and blood ran from the lashes, but she would not give them any satisfaction. "I just did not feel a thing. How do you expect to break my spirits when you can't even break my skin?"  
  
Verlen yelled out in frustration and turned to leave, but he stopped next Manren, "Now you can have your fun, Manren. I want to hear her scream. Just keep her alive."  
  
Isilmeriel's eyes grew wide as Verlen leapt down from the moving covered cart, hearing the malicious laughter of Manren. She closed her eyes tightly and whispered, "Please Legolas, hurry. I do not know how much more of this I can take."  
  
Isilmeriel's screams could be heard throughout the camp, as she could no longer take the pain of the torture she was being put through. Manren had finally stopped and cut Isilmeriel down from the pole. He left chuckling maliciously as she sobbed quietly in a dark corner of the cart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' keen ears picked up on the sound of a distant cry, "Did you hear that, Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes," Aragorn replied, he had heard it too, "It sounded like something in pain."  
  
"Or someone," Legolas added grimly as he looked back at his friend. Aragorn was kneeling down and fingering through the grass. "Aragorn, what are you doing?"  
  
:"You should see this," Aragorn waved Legolas over.  
  
Legolas knelt beside his friend and gasped in horror at what he saw, "Blood! Isilmeriel?!"  
  
"Yes, Legolas," Aragorn replied, "She did lay here.about two or three days ago."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn leapt to their feet and ran in the direction that the caravan had taken. They were close, they only hoped that it was not too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas and Aragorn had run for almost three days straight before they reached the slave caravan. Under the cover of heavy night, they easily and silently made their way through the camp. That is until Aragorn tripped over someone.  
  
"Hey," a voice muffled a cry as Aragorn put his hand over Kiarwyn's mouth.  
  
"We are looking for the she elf," Aragorn whispered low and released the woman, "Where is she?"  
  
"They took her to the black cart over there," Kiarwyn pointed to the cart Isilmeriel was in.  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn glanced at the chains around the young woman's wrists. He tugged at Legolas' sleeve, "Legolas, give me your pin."  
  
Legolas shot his friend a confused look before realizing what Aragorn was going to do. He had almost forgotten that the ranger could pick locks. The elf undid the pin that was attached to his bow strap and handed it to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn quickly picked the lock open, freeing the young woman. "Now get out of here." He handed her the elf's pin. "Use this to free the others. All you have to do is move this around in the lock until you hear a click. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I couldn't," the girl said in a scared tone.  
  
"You were born free and so were all of these other people," Aragorn spoke softly looking deep into her eyes, "You should not be anything other than that; so wake the strength that is in you. Trust me, all will be well. Now do you understand what I just told you?"  
  
Kiarwyn nodded and whispered as low as possible, "Yes, I do. Thank you. I hope she's alright."  
  
Legolas' worried eyes met the green ones of the young woman, "What do you mean?"  
  
"They have been," Kiarwyn began to cry softly as she remembered the past few days. "Torturing her. Everyday at dawn, noon, and dusk we'd hear her screams. It has been horrible.   
  
Legolas and Aragorn's mouths fell open. Both made their way over to the cart Kiarwyn had pointed to. Legolas and Aragorn entered at the same time. Legolas' heart nearly broke at what he saw. 


	8. Chapter 8

Greatest Risk  
  
Part 8  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's never over  
  
Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare  
  
I let out a silent prayer  
  
Let it be over  
  
~Christina Aguilera  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Isilmeriel laid in the corner in a fetal position shaking and sobbing. Most of her clothing had been cut away leaving her legs, arms, and feet bare. Her face was bloody and bruised almost beyond recognition and her back was bare save for the few strips of shredded clothing that hung into the wounds. The flesh on her back was stained red from the several deep lash and burn marks.   
  
Isilmeriel heard the two figures enter the dark cart. The elf shrunk back even more into the corner and held her hands up protectively. "No, please, not again! Not again!"  
  
"This cannot be," Legolas ran over to his wife and dropped to his knees, running his fingers over her back and drawing them back bloody. Isilmeriel let out a slight cry of fear. The prince pulled Isilmeriel close to his chest so she could hear his soft heart beat. "Shh, Isilme, shh. You're safe now."  
  
Fresh tears ran from Isilmeriel's pale, pain glazed eyes. Realizing she was in familiar arms, she moaned, "I tried so hard not let them hear my pain. I tried but it was too much. I tried, Legolas, but it hurts. It hurts so much, Legolas."  
  
Legolas kissed Isilmeriel on the forehead, "I know, my love, I know. It is all right, I am here."  
  
It was as Legolas had feared. He slid one of his elven blades from its sheath and carefully cut the bonds that held her hands and feet tightly.  
  
"Aragorn we have to get her out of here." Legolas called his friend over as he rubbed Isilmeriel's hands and ankles trying to restore proper blood flow.   
  
The ranger then shed his own weathered overcoat ignoring the cold from the fast approaching winter. He carefully draped it around Isilmeriel's shoulders. Aragorn and Legolas then positioned themselves under one of Isilmeriel's arms. Any of them could have easily carried the elf by themselves but her injures were too extensive to try that.  
  
"Be strong, Isilme," Legolas whispered.  
  
Isilmeriel bit her cracked and bleeding lip as they hoisted her from the floor of the cart. The fire of pain raced throughout her entire body and screamed at her. She stifled a cry and let Aragorn and Legolas carry her out of the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They did not get far until Isilmeriel's absence had been discovered. Verlen and Manren had return after having a few drinks with the fellow slave traders and found the elf gone. Rage filled the men as they grabbed all the weapons they could carry.  
  
"I want that she elf. I do not care if she is alive or dead." Verlen shouted at Manren. "Wake the men!"  
  
"I can't," Manren replied, "They had a little to much to drink and are out cold."  
  
"Oh, I don't care! Just find her!"  
  
"Yes, Verlen," Manren said as they ran out of the camp.  
  
They quickly spotted the light radiating from the elves and some other being running towards the south. The men had to act fast before they got too far. Manren and Verlen each notched an arrow to their bows and let them fly.  
  
One hit the ground just in front of the fugitives as they ran for any cover they could find. The other embedded itself deeply into Legolas' shoulder. The elf could not hold in the cry as the pain from the hit took him by surprise. Without realizing it, he lost his grip on Isilmeriel. The sudden burden caused Aragorn to fall under the dead weight of his elven cousin. They both fell hard to the ground.  
  
"Legolas, are you all right," Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas looked at the arrow protruding from his arm, "I will be fine. But Isilmeriel."  
  
"I'm alright," Isilmeriel groaned as she lied. Even though her elven healing abilities were starting to go into effect, the sudden drop had not helped the pain she still felt.  
  
Legolas started to bend down to lift Isilmeriel back up when someone snuck up from behind. Manren pulled Legolas' injured arm sharply around his back and held his knife at Legolas' throat.  
  
"I have you now, elf," Manren hissed in Legolas' ear as the elf winced in pain, "Verlen will be so pleased with a new elf that he will not care if I kill that little wench."  
  
Legolas' eyes grew huge, "Aragorn, vanne si! Hira Isilmeriel et sina men! (Aragorn, go now! Get Isilmeriel out of this place!)"  
  
Aragorn's emotions tore at him. He could not leave Legolas with those men and he could not let any more harm befall Isilmeriel.  
  
"Go!" Legolas shouted.  
  
Aragorn hoisted Isilmeriel up from the ground and began to carry her away. Isilmeriel pushed away from Aragorn's hold, letting herself drop to the ground once more.  
  
"No!" Isilmeriel cried pulling the sword from Aragorn's hilt, her adrenaline taking over. "Let him go!"  
  
"Get out of here!" Legolas called out.  
  
"Take one more step she elf," Manren pulled the knife closer to Legolas' throat causing blood to trickle down his neck. "And I will end his pretty little existence."  
  
Isilmeriel stopped dead in her tracks, "You have no quarrel with him, Manren. Let him go! It's me you want."  
  
"Yes, it is," Verlen agreed stepping up behind Aragorn and taking him into the same position that Legolas was in. "But it would be nice to have two elves. However, I do not see why we would need this human."  
  
"You leave them both be, Verlen!" Isilmeriel's voice was strong; she would die before he would hurt either of them. She had to get the attention off of the people she loved. "Are your men such cowards that you cannot face your quarry without using others as a shield?"  
  
Verlen brought the pommel of his blade hard upon Aragorn's temple. The ranger fell heavily to the ground unconscious. Isilmeriel's eyes flared with the fire of rage as Verlen kicked the limp man away, laughing wickedly.  
  
"Fine, elf," Verlen readied himself in a fighting stance, "now there is no shield for me to hide behind. We'll just let Manren hold on to your friend while the other one takes a little nap."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Verlen had used Isilmeriel's injuries to his every advantage as they fought. Legolas struggled against Manren's hold, ignoring his own pain, as he watched his wife fight bravely and fiercely and heard her every cry as Unuth created new injuries on her body.  
  
Verlen managed to tackle Isilmeriel and he pinned her to the ground holding the tip of his blade to her heart. He laughed cruelly as the weight of both their bodies fell onto Isilmeriel back. "Give it up! You are a good sport but I am getting tired of this game."  
  
"So am I!" Isilmeriel slid her feet under the man's chest and, with more strength than any of them thought possible, pushed him off of her.   
  
Verlen flew through the air and landed hard next to Aragorn and laid stunned for a moment, the hit had knocked the wind out of his lungs. Isilmeriel rose and approached the sprawled out man. She placed the tip of the sword under his chin.  
  
"I have under estimated you, elf," Verlen glared up at Isilmeriel, "Go ahead and kill me."  
  
"I am not going to kill you, Verlen! You will live a long and miserable life having everyone hate every fiber of your being, just like you are now. But as of this moment you know that you no longer have any power over any being." Isilmeriel growled and pulled the sword away from Verlen's throat.  
  
Aragorn had slowly gained consciousness and heard what Isilmeriel had said. The ranger also heard the quiet, malicious laughter that Verlen expelled as Isilmeriel turned her back to the man.   
  
"Now let him go, Manren," Isilmeriel reasoned, "and no harm will befall you either."  
  
Manren laughed, "Yes, but I cannot say the same for you."  
  
"Isilmeriel, eten (look out!)" Legolas shouted.  
  
Isilmeriel spun around just in time to feel the sharp pain of the long blade of Verlen's dagger going through her side.  
  
"No!" Legolas cried.   
  
The prince flipped Manren over his head. Manren landed hard and did not move. No one could take that much force and survive.  
  
Isilmeriel dropped to her knees as Verlen pulled the long dagger out of her body laughing. His laughter drowned out the sound of footsteps behind him. Aragorn had gotten himself up and grabbed his sword. He ran full charge at the slave trader, burying the cold steel into Verlen's back.  
  
Verlen's laughter was stopped as the blade of the sword ran through his heart. The evil man looked down at the point of the sword that protruded from his chest. With that, he fell to the ground dead.  
  
Aragorn withdrew his sword from Verlen's limp body and wiped the blade on the dead man's shirt. Returning the sword to his sheath, his heart suddenly stopped at what he saw.  
  
Isilmeriel was on her knees staring blankly up at the sky as dawn began to touch the eastern horizon. Her hands were soaked with blood as a river flowed from the wound she concealed to form dark pools on the ground.  
  
Legolas skidded to stop under Isilmeriel and caught her before she feel back. As she hit his warm arms, she let out a choked cry of pain and gasped for air.  
  
"Legolas," tears flowed from Isilmeriel's eyes as she stared up into Legolas' grey-blue ones. "I.I.."  
  
"Shh," Legolas whispered, "Don't speak, Isilme. Save your strength, my love."  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn's eyes flashed Legolas the question he dared not ask.  
  
"We have to get her out of here and to help fast," Legolas' voice stated calmly although his heart shouted.  
  
"How, we are still a few days at least from the forest," Aragorn motioned southeast.  
  
"I know," Legolas said gravely, "But we must try. I can't lose her."  
  
Isilmeriel let out another gasp as her lungs screamed for the oxygen for her slowing heart. Her eyes narrowed more and more with each passing second. "Legolas, I'm so tired."  
  
"No, Isilmeriel, no. You must keep your eyes open," Legolas pleaded. "Please, my love, please. Don't leave me."  
  
Isilmeriel's half lidded eyes glazed over as consciousness began to flee. Isilmeriel's voice was a mere whisper now and Legolas had to strain to hear her words. "I can see the stars, Legolas. They call to me. I can hear their song."  
  
Isilmeriel's voice trailed off as she slowly closed her eyes. Her body fell limp in Legolas' arms.   
  
Tears spilled over Legolas' eyes, "No! Isilmeriel don't leave me! Please melamin (my love)"  
  
The elf prince held his wife tightly, ignoring his wounded arm, and buried his face near her heart. Legolas could feel something with some kind of power leave his body and enter Isilmeriel's. He then felt a slight jump that occurred every so often in her chest. Pressing his ear to her heart he could hear the faint, slow sound of her heartbeat.  
  
"Aragorn, she's alive!" Legolas carefully took off his outer vest and tied it around Isilmeriel's waist, stopping the river of blood that flowed from the wound and lifted Isilmeriel from the ground, "We must hurry! We have very little time." 


	9. Chapter 9

Greatest Risk  
  
Part 9  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep, never die)  
  
~Evanescence  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, we're days from Mirkwood" Aragorn repeated as he ran to catch up to the elf. "And you're hurt."  
  
Legolas would not stop. True, his arm was injured and was beginning to hurt quite badly, but he pushed the pain away.  
  
"I don't care about how hurt I am. We have to get her to Mirkwood and fast and you can't carry her."  
  
"You stubborn elf! If we don't get that arrow out of you, the wound could get infected.," Aragorn reasoned, "Let me carry Isilme so at least you can tend to yourself if you won't let me stop to do it."  
  
"I can't Aragorn," Legolas stated blankly.  
  
"Why?" Aragorn snapped, "Give me one good reason."  
  
"Because I'm keeping her alive!" Legolas' voice returned the same fierceness that Aragorn's held.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm keeping her alive," he whispered, "Some sort of life power I have is flowing from me to her. If I let her go, then we can't get her back."  
  
Aragorn nodded in understanding. He had lived with elves nearly all of his life and Lord Elrond and taught him many of their healing secrets.   
  
"But what are we going to do about your arm, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas thought for a moment, there was nothing he could do. "I guess it will stay there until we get to Mirkwood."  
  
"Fine, we'll wait," Aragorn sighed looking at his friiend. The prince's eyes moved sadly over Isilmeriel's limp body.  
  
Aragorn placed a comforting hand on Legolas' good shoulder. "Don't worry, my friend. Isilme is strong, maybe stronger than you. She'll make it."  
  
"I hope you're right, my friend," Legolas said kissing Isilmeriel's forehead gently. "I just hope I can hold on, my arm's killing me. Why is it that whenever I'm with you."  
  
"Oh no," Aragorn warned, "This one wasn't my fault. There's no way that you can pin this one on me."  
  
"There is and I will," Legolas lowered his eyes, "My life was perfectly normal until you came barging into my woods and dragged me into your nice, little, never-ending bad luck."  
  
Aragorn laughed lightly, he knew the banter was to keep Legolas' mind of his pain, his weariness, and the miles that they would have to travel nonstop in order to save Isilmeriel.  
  
"You are such a liar!" Aragorn argued, "Number one, I didn't barge into your woods, I was shot, rememeber? Number two, I didn't drag you, you volunteered. And number three, my life was perfectly normal until you started to come with me on my adventures."  
  
"Come with you?" Legolas scoffed, "Half the time I find myself having to come and save you, human."  
  
"And half the time I find myself saving you while you're trying to save me!"  
  
The banter carried on for hours and with each day that passed Aragorn would make up more things for them to argue about. His plan had worked. He had managed to keep Legolas awake and make him forget about his injuries and the extra weight he carried. They reached the northern border of Mirkwood by sunset on the forth day and it was well passed midnight when they reached the palace.  
  
"Edro!" Legolas called out at the magical gate.   
  
The large door opened slowly, just enough to let them in. Legolas and Aragorn ran into the palace with all haste.  
  
"Father!" Legolas cried when he reached the hall his father's quarters were on, "Father!"  
  
King Thranduil walked groggily out of his room. 'Legolas Greenleaf!" he boomed, "What in the name of Middle Earth.?"  
  
"Father," Legolas said, "Isilmeriel is hurt badly. She was stabbed about four days ago."  
  
Thranduil's eyes fixed on the beaten and bloody body that seemed lifeless in his son's arms. Isilmeriel's blood had soaked through Aragorn's heavy, leather overcoat and the vest that was tied around the wound and it now covered almost Legolas' entire tunic.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" The king shouted at the top of his lungs. "Elladan! Elrohir!"  
  
"What?" My family is here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, we're here, little brother," Elladan yawned, walking down the hall followed by Lord Elrond and Elrohir, "What's all the." he saw his cousin lying in Legolas arms,  
  
"Oh no!" Elrohir gasped running over to Legolas, reaching out to Isilmeriel.  
  
"Do not touch her, Elrohir," Elrond warned as he joined his sons by Legolas. His ancient eyes focused on the elf prince's. "You're keeping her alive, are you not?" he whispered in Legolas ear.  
  
"Yes, sir," Legolas replied.  
  
The elf lord reached out his hands and placed them under Isilmeriel, "Give her to me, Legolas." Legolas hesitated. "Trust me, Legolas. Give her to me."  
  
Legolas let Elrond lift Isilmeriel out of his arms. For four days he had supported her life with his and he felt as if all of him had been drained. Exhausted, he fell unto his knees.  
  
"Legolas?" King Thranduil kneeled by his son and just now noticing the arrow in his shoulder  
  
"I'm fine father," Legolas said calmly.  
  
"No, you're not, my son. What happened?"  
  
Aragorn knew Legolas would not answer directly, "Your majesty, it is a very long story. Too long for right now. However, Legolas was injured and I plan on tending to him right now." The ranger helped the elf prince to his feet. "Come on Legolas, I'll make you some special tea."  
  
"Oh how can I ever thank you," Legolas rolled his eyes as Aragorn directed him to his bed chamber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Dawn peaked over the horizon and Elladan and Elrohir had fallen fast asleep on the sofa in Isilmeriel's room about half an hour ago. The three Noldor elves were exhausted from trying to save Isilmeriel but only one of them could find no rest.  
  
Lord Elrond sat on the edge of the bed, singing softly. Her life was no longer in his hands, no matter how hard he tried, he was not sure if she would make it.  
  
"Please, Illuvitar," he prayed, "let her live. I feel her true purpose has not been fulfilled. Please do not take her yet."  
  
"Lord Elrond," Legolas spoke softly as he entered the room and walked slowly toward Isilmeriel's bed. Fear gripped the prince's heart; he had never seen the ancient elf look so heart broken. "Is she.?"  
  
"She is alive, Legolas," Elrond replied moving to a nearby chair and letting Legolas sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh of relief as he lovingly stroked her bruised and cut face that was normally so fair. "Then she'll be alright."  
  
"That I do not know," Elrond whispered putting his hand over Legolas' forearm, "She is hurt very badly. Some of her injuries go beyond my skill to heal. She lost a lot of blood and had some internal bleeding. Plus, with all of the injuries she sustained, her body went into shock. I have done all that I can but I do not know for sure if I have saved her."  
  
Tears flooded Legolas' eyes, leaving tracks down his face. "You have to live, Isilme," he whispered gently kissing her cracked lips.   
  
"Legolas," Elrond's voice held a comforting tone, "do you remember what you told me back in Rivendell? You told me that you could never give up on her. That promise kept her alive in your arms for those long days. I may not be able to save her, but you certainly can."  
  
Legolas' long fingers left Isilmeriel's cheeks as he reached up to his neck. The prince let out a hiss of pain at the stiffness of his arm as he removed Isilas. Carefully lifting her head he fastened the leaf-shape pendant around her neck and let it rest upon the slow, short rise and fall of her chest.  
  
Lord Elrond patted Legolas on the back as he stood and walked over to the sofa where the twins were sleeping. Leaning over he shook each of them gently and motioned to the door. Elladan and Elrohir yawned as they nodded and stood, stumbling out of the room to their rooms.  
  
Once he was alone, Legolas took Isilmeriel's hand into his and kissed it repeatedly. "Please, Isilme, don't give up. You're stronger than this, I know it. Please, melamin, please."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warmth. She felt warmth. It surrounded her. No longer did ice grip at her senses and the blackness was fading away. Very slowly she eased her eyes open slightly; just enough to see a fair-haired elf over her, singing softly and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Legolas had not noticed the slight movement his wife made. His thoughts reeled through his head too fast. Save from the few small cuts and bruises that had healed, she had shown little improvement over the past week.  
  
The elf prince lay down next to Isilmeriel. Stroking her face he continued his song.  
  
"I ur panya hoire  
  
En, ai, ve I lumna wilin oar  
  
I elenan mirilya mi I vilya  
  
Ve I isil ortan oro  
  
Caluva mi I vilya ve silma  
  
Ta rilma tyava alda 'ar sire  
  
Eh amba 'ar vela ta rilma  
  
Maica lean a I lome  
  
Mi I mornie, I isil 'ar elen  
  
Tananta rilma hovahaia  
  
Caluva undu homenel ma cemi  
  
Vela I rilma an ma ta na valda  
  
Sana lle hanar 'ar uin caure  
  
Milya hon, mornie n'lavtula har  
  
Asta I rilma 'ar uin lavta oanie  
  
En, I ur ortan an vinya re  
  
(The sun sets from another day,  
  
Look, ho, as the troubles fly away.  
  
The stars glitter in the sky,  
  
As the moon rises high.  
  
Shinning in the sky like silver,  
  
Its light touching tree and river.  
  
Look up and see its light,  
  
Piercing the shadows of the night.  
  
In the darkness, the moon and star,  
  
Reveal their light from afar.  
  
Shinning down from heaven to earth,  
  
See the light for what its worth.  
  
Close your eyes and do not fear,  
  
In your heart, darkness cannot come near.  
  
Hold the light and don not let it sway,  
  
Look, the sun rises for a new day)."  
  
A smile tugged at Isilmeriel's lips as Legolas sang. He sang the song that Elrond used to sing to her whenever she would have a nightmare or feel discouraged. "You know my song?"  
  
Legolas shot up as heard the ragged voice that was usually so musical. "You're awake! Praise the Valar! Oh, Isilmeriel I was so worried. I was scared I would never see those beautiful eyes of yours ever again."  
  
Isilmeriel reached up weakly and brushed her hand against Legolas' fair face. "I felt the same way."  
  
"So did all the rest of us, my dear," Elrond added as he entered the room followed by his sons and King Thranduil.   
  
"Uncle, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"We decided it would be nice to see the ceremony where you are crowned Princess of Mirkwood. But honestly, Isilme," Elrohir laughed, "It's one thing to be dragged into Rivendell inches from death, but must you do it here? I thought that you would have quit nearly getting yourself killed now that you are settled down."  
  
Isilmeriel managed a weak laugh, "Elrohir, I will never settle down. Just because I'm married now doesn't change a thing."  
  
"You got that right. You're still the luckiest elf in all of Middle Earth," Elladan muttered, "next to your husband."  
  
"It is true, Isilmeriel," King Thranduil turned serious, "You are extremely lucky. When you arrived you were beyond our skill and you were slipping away very quickly. It is your luck that Elrond and his sons were here. They brought you back."  
  
Isilmeriel's eyebrows furrowed, "Was I really that bad?"  
  
"That bad?" Aragorn asked astonished, "You were.."  
  
"Aragorn, please," Legolas' voice was desperate as he interrupted his friend. He did not want to be reminded how close he really was to losing her. "Could we be alone please?"  
  
"Certainly, my son," Thranduil answered, ushering the company out of the room.  
  
Once they were alone, Legolas laid back down next to Isilmeriel. Isilmeriel slowly rolled over, wincing in pain, to look her husband in the eyes.  
  
"Legolas," she started her voice soft as she felt the bandage from under the sleeve of Legolas' tunic. "Are you alright? You weren't hurt that night, were you?"   
  
Inside Legolas felt so much love as he looked into Isilmeriel's ever changing eyes. She had come inches from death only to ask how he fared. "I am fine. But how can you ask my well being when you."  
  
Isilmeriel's warm, bright smile stopped the elf prince mid-sentence. "Because I vowed to protect you, Legolas. I vowed to protect you with my life because now you are my life. Every piece of me is now yours, my love. I put my life at risk to save the person I love and you would have done the same for me."  
  
"But it's not the same, Isilme," Legolas' voice was beginning to choke again. "You are my wife and it should have been me back there and it should be me laying here right now."  
  
"Legolas," Isilmeriel laughed lightly, "We can't live our lives by 'should have's' and 'should not's'."  
  
"You sound like your uncle," Legolas mumbled.  
  
"I know," she smiled.  
  
"But I guess that you're right," Legolas admitted. "The fact is that you're here, you're safe, and you're with me. Just please."  
  
Legolas' words were cut off as Isilmeriel reached up and pulled him to her lips. At that moment all the doubts and fears Legolas carried flew away. After they had broken the kiss, Legolas was content to just look upon Isilmeriel's face. No longer did his eyes see cuts, bruises, and bandages, but her. Just her as she always was and forever will be.  
  
"Well, I am glad to see your strength is swiftly returning," he commented, running his fingers lightly over the leaf pendant that had been returned to Isilmeriel. "Pretty soon you will be well enough for Elrond to let you out of bed. But until then I am going to take you up on your offer that you made to me a while ago."  
  
Legolas carefully wrapped his arms lovingly around Isilmeriel. They spent the day lying there as Legolas sang songs and recited sonnets in his wife's ear. Around sunset they calmly fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The End 


End file.
